Legend of the Blue Blur 3: Chaos
by JCKane
Summary: Robotnik has a plan to take over Earth but he finds out that he needs the power of the Chaos Emeralds. So he's releashed a being that has the power to Restablize them. Now Sonic and Tails must work together to stop this being.
1. Chapter 1: The Intruder

Authors Notes: Like with all the rest there are a few things I need to say before you read. One this book is a sequel to the rest of the books in the Legend of the Blue Blur series and it's recommended that you read them before you read this one. Also the events in this book may be a spoiler to the game(s) it's based off of this one is actually makes more since, due to the game(s) this book is based on actually does have a storyline and more than just a small intro in the manual of the game. Also I don't own Sega or any of their characters or places. Remember that I'm going to try and bring this book back to how I originally was doing LBB 1 as in 5 or more pages per chapter and more chapters in the book. So sit back and relax and enjoy Legend of the Blue Blur 3: Chaos.

Chapter 1 The Intruder

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Sirens were going off everywhere as a lone robotic craft made its way through the base. The crafts only occupant sat calmly not bothered by the security sirens. Suddenly, a blast door drop in front of the craft but it didn't faze the occupant as with one push of a button the craft blasted the blast door off of its hinges. So the craft moved on.

"Intruder as made it through the first security door."

A squadron of soldiers moved into position in front of the intruder.

"Halt!" One of them cried but the intruder paid no heed as in continued moving towards him.

"Open fire!" He called out and the squadron let loose shots after shots but it came to no heed as the shots seemed to bounce off of some kind of energy field that surrounded the intruders craft.

"My turn," The intruder said as he pressed a button and the craft let loose another blast of energy. This blast it many of the soldiers who instantly fired upon impact. Those at the sides continued to fire their weapons even though they knew it wasn't having any effect.

The intruder advanced on.

Inside the control room of the base the general did not like what he was seeing.

"Who is this guy and how did he get that advanced weaponry?" The general asked allow.

"Were having a hard time getting a good look at his face, sir, " One of the tech analyses said, "What ever that field is it's blocking are video feed from getting a good look at him."

"Well, keep trying, The General ordered, "By the way where's he headed?"

"He's moving straight for the CSC Room," Replied the techie.

"Bring in the big guns," The commander order, "And have them standing in waiting in front of the CSC."

"Right away sir," The tech analyses replied.

As the intruder advanced on he couldn't help but think of how easy it was.

Perhaps I should have started with Earth after all, he thought to himself.

He continued onward blasting any doors and soldiers who were foolish enough to get in his way.

Almost there, he thought to himself as he turned a corner and blasted through a security door. Inside the area he saw another squadron of soldiers. These soldiers were equipped with heavier weapons and there were a few bazookas as well.

The soldiers didn't give the intruder a chance as the launched Bazooka fire at the intruder. The shells exploded on impact but when the smoke cleared the craft and its occupant were still intact.

"Fools, the intruder said as he fired another blast into the mist of them. He then angled two more shots making sure that every last one of them was dead.

The craft came up to the door but instead of blasting it he came close to the door and inserted a device into the electronic lock. After a minute the door opened and the intruder took out the device and entered the room with his craft. Once inside he closed the door.

"That should get me a little privacy, He said as he got out of his craft.

Inside the room was a cryostats pod with a computer bank in front of it. The intruder walked up to the computer bank. What he needed was some information and he knew just how to get it. He sat down at the computer bank and booted it. Quickly he found what he was looking for.

"Password, eh?" the intruder said as the computer asked for a password to waken the one who was in the cryostats pod, "Simple."

The intruder typed in the word 'Maria' and sure enough it worked as it flashed to a screen that said it was opening the pod.

There was a hissing sound as the pod behind the desk opened. The intruder walked over to it and got a small surprise as he saw what lay inside, a black Mobian hedgehog.

"Strange," The intruder said as he noted the resemblance to another Mobian Hedgehog.

The hedgehog opened its eyes and began to look around the area finally coming to a rest on the human intruder.

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik," The intruder told the hedgehog, "Grandson of Professor Gerald Robotnik."

The Mobian stepped out of the cryostats pod.

"Why did you release me?" The Hedgehog asked.

"You were one of my Grandfather's greatest creations," Robotnik told Shadow, "And I figured that you'd know how to get into the Space Colony Ark for I hear there's a great weapon there and I wish to use it to take over this planet."

The hedgehog nodded. He then walked towards the door.

"Let us move then," he told him.

Robotnik got back into his craft then motioned the hedgehog to join him but he shook his head.

"My name is Shadow, " He replied, "I'm the world's Ultimate Life form and I don't need any help getting out of this base."

"Very Well Shadow, Robotnik said, "Let's see what you can do then."

Shadow turned back to the door as and opened it wide. On the other side were Soldiers decked out in mechanized suits. Robotnik's hand went to his craft's gun controls but before he could Shadow was already charging at the soldiers.

In no time at all Shadow had completely taken out all of the soldiers in the corridor.

"Impressive," Robotnik remarked at the sight of Shadow's skills.

So the two of them left the base. They did come into contact with other squadrons of soldiers but the two easily up handed them all.

Finally, the two were out of the base and Robotnik pressed a button on his craft. The craft converted into a flying craft.

"Get in Shadow," Robotnik said

This time Shadow did as Robotnik asked. The flying craft then angled towards the sky then it took off.

The craft brought the two of them into the upper atmosphere of the planet and eventually into space itself. Robotnik had the Space Colony Ark's location on his navigation so it didn't take much longer for them to reach it. They reached the Air lock of the Ark and proceeded to enter it. The air lock then filtered in the air once finishing the other side opened. However, there was another door there.

"Here's where I've been having the problem," Robotnik said as he landed the craft next to the second door, "I can't get past this door and I'm afraid that if I try to blow it, it will create a hole thus make the Ark loose it's oxygen."

Shadow nodded. Robotnik opened the crafts hatch and the two of them got out. Shadow walked over to the control panel of the door he then typed in what looked to be a simple password. The door then opened.

"How did you do that?" Robotnik wondered for he had tried countless times to hack into the control panel.

Shadow taped a ring shaped object on his wrist. Robotnik noticed that he had one on each wrist.

"The password will only work if an electrical current is near by," Shadow said, "These Golden Rings provides just that."

"Golden Rings?" Robotnik said astonished, "But I thought they only existed on Mobius."

Shadow Nodded.

"So that means my Grandfather found a way to Mobius too," Robotnik said as he pondered allowed.

"Correct," Shadow replied, "Now let us go to the Ark's bridge where I will tell you about the Eclipse Cannon."

So Robotnik followed Shadow as he led him to the bridge of the Ark. The bridge was simple in itself where it had a computer consol and a monitor on one wall. But in the center of the bridge was a strange pillar that seemed to have seven slots in it.

"The pillar is the power core of the Eclipse Cannon," Shadow told Robotnik, "In order to run it you need the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"So he knew of those too," Robotnik pondered, "But did he not realize that the Cannon would only be worth one shot then?"

"In the Emeralds current state, it would be," Shadow replied, "However, once they have been restablized you could fire the cannon as many times as you desire."

"Restablize?" Robotnik asked, "How would I go about doing that?"

"By finding the very one that unstablized them in the first place, Shadow told him, "Chaos known as the god of destruction. He resides inside of the Master Emerald."

"How do you know all of this?" Robotnik asked, "I've seen the Master Emerald for my self and I didn't notice anything within it."

"The Professor did more than just research me," Shadow said.

"Very well," Robotnik said, "So tell me, how do I relish Chaos from the Master Emerald?"

"Shatter it, was Shadow's simple answer.

"Simplicity in itself," Robotnik said, "Very well then, I shall go back to Mobius and releases Chaos then get him to restablize the Chaos Emeralds."

"I shall remain here," Shadow said.

"Fine by me," Robotnik said, "I shall return once I've finished."

Robotnik left the bridge and went back to his craft.

I will need a little more fire power than this thing though, Robotnik thought to himself as he got into his craft.

Angel Island, home of an ancient race of Echidnas. However, this once proud race was now down to a single living relative. His name is Knuckles.

Now Knuckles had lived on Angel Island all of his life and the echidna remembered a time when he wasn't the last Echidna. Knuckles was but a small child then and he doesn't really remember what happened to the rest of his clan. Knuckles only knows that he's the last one, all alone.

The reason Knuckles as chosen to stay on Angel Island is because he's dedicated to protecting a very powerful and ancient gem known as the Master Emerald. So there Knuckles stayed.

Suddenly, the sound of a great engine arose. Knuckles awoke quickly as he remembered the last time he heard the sound of an engine. Knuckles left his cave and began to move through up the side of the mountain his cave was on.

"What's that?" Knuckles said as he saw a huge aircraft coming towards the mountain.

Suddenly, smaller pods came out of the Aircraft and began to head down to the island. Right in the direction of the Master Emerald Shrine.

"It's going after the Master Emerald," Knukles said as he quickly ran for the Shrine himself. It didn't take Knuckles long but he got to the bottom of the shrine.

CRASH!

Knuckles heart sank as he heard the sound of the Master Emerald being smashed. Knuckles ran to the top of the shrine.

"What have you done?" Knuckles shouted but was stopped short at what he saw for standing just outside of the Master Emerald was a human. A human that Knuckles knew all to well.

"Robotnik!" Knuckles growled.

"Long time no see Knuckles," Robotnik replied.

Knuckles then noticed the second person there. This being seemed to be made up of some kind of liquid.

"Who are you?" Knuckles said.

The being didn't respond.

"This is Chaos," Robotnik told him, "the god of destruction."

"What?" Knuckles blurted out. He had heard stories of Chaos but never knew he'd ever meet him.

"Now Chaos," Robotnik said to the liquid beast, "I have a proposition for you and it involves the Chaos Emeralds."

Chaos turned to Robotnik.

"If you'll just follow me to my new Egg Carrier I'll let you know all about it," Robotnik told him.

"Don't listen to him!" Knuckles told Chaos, "He's a liar and will only double cross you."

But Chaos didn't seem to mind as he walked closer to Robotnik.

Robotnik indicated his Eggo'matic Hovercraft which was right on the other side of the Shrine. Chaos walked into it.

"You're not taking him," Knuckles said but at that precise moment the ground started to shake.

"Oh no," Knuckles said, "Without the power of the Master Emerald the island's going to fall."

"Such a pity," Robotnik said with a grin. He then stepped aboard his Eggo'matic hovercraft, "Good bye, Knuckles."

The Hovercraft rose into the sky but Knuckles quickly tried to grab onto it but was not fast enough as the hovercraft got out of reach.

"Robotnik!" Knuckles yelled as Angel Island then began to fall... straight to the ocean below. 


	2. Chapter 2: Test Failer

Chapter 2 Test Failer.

Station Square is an average city. It's not as grand as Metropolis but it's not a bad place to live. Station Square retrieved its name due to it being the home of the very first Warp Train Station. Now Station Square has allot of tourist attraction just to see the station but Station Square's casino and Twinkle Park does keep less sight-seeing tourist from getting to bored.

Tonight, Station Square is getting a new visitor. Of course, this isn't any ordinary visitor as he has not come to check out the Twinkle Park or the Casino. In fact he wasn't there for fun time but more for business as he's heard of several sightings of Active Star Posts. For the visitor was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

As Sonic entered the city he slowed down to a walk. He still had on his brown cloak which did turn a few heads but no one seemed to care as much.

Sonic knew of a few places near and in Station Square that had Chaos Emeralds. In fact, he already had two of them and after his visit in Station Square he'd have a grand total of five.

CRASH!

The sound reached Sonic's ears. No sooner had it did a group of the Station Square Guardians flew by Sonic as they went after the sound.

What could they be up too? Sonic thought as he headed for the scene of the crash. As Sonic approached he noticed the Guardians form a line in opposing whatever it was that made the crash.

"Hold it right there," One of the Guardians called out. Sonic tried to get a good look but the Guardians were blocking his view.

So Sonic walked to a near-by building and used his speed to get atop of it. He looked and what he saw surprised him, for down below was a creature that seemed to be made of water. The creature began to advance on the Guardians.

"I said stop, or we'll shoot," The Guardian told the creature.

The creature didn't stop as he continued to advance.

What did that thing do wrong anyways? Sonic pondered he looked to the building the creature had came from it was a library.

"Open fire men," The Guardian called out.

The Guardians began to fire their electronic pistols at the creature. The shots hit the creature dead on and it yelped in pain as it staggered backwards.

Sonic couldn't bear to watch the creature getting shot at... what'd it do wrong?

The Guardians ceased their fire then the creature fell to the ground. Sonic took this opportunity to jump down in between the Guardians and the creature.

"What are you guys shooting at it for?" Sonic asked them, What he do wrong?

"That thing is a monster," One of the Guardians called out.

"A monster huh?" Sonic said.

"There he goes," The Guardians said.

Sonic turned to see that the creature had turned into a giant ball of water. It was now moving towards a sewage drain.

"Fire," The Guardians said.

"STOP, IT!" Sonic yelled at the Guardians but they ignored him as they once again opened fire. The creature however managed to get into the sewage drain and down it before taking to many hits from the pistols.

"It got away sir," One of the Guardians said.

"I can see that," The one that spoke earlier said, "It'll be impossible to chase it now. Let's head back to the station."

So the Guardians left without so much of a glance at Sonic. However, it was a good thing they did leave Sonic alone for he was slowly fuming over what the Guardians did.

How can they fire at something just because they thought it was a monster? Sonic thought.

The scene began to get a few nosey tourists so Sonic decided that staying there wasn't the best thing. So he left. Sonic made his way through the city until he found a decent hotel. It was near the casino and one of the Warp Train Stations.

This one will do, Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic went into the hotel and up to the desk clerk.

"Welcome to the hotel, "The clerk told Sonic, "For just 20 rings a night you can enjoy the fabulous rooms, the Spa, and get an easily access to Mobius' biggest Casino."

Sonic reached into his backpack and pulled out a pouch. He then counted 20 rings out of the pouch.

"Thank you kindly," The clerk told him. He pulled out a room key and gave it to Sonic, "You're room's number 219. Breakfast will be served on the top floor in the dining hall.

Sonic nodded as he left. He then took the elevator up to the second floor. He easily found his room and entered. He then put out the 'do not disturb' sign.

Sonic walked to the bed and took of his backpack and cloak.

Time for some rest.

A lone bi-plane flew through the skies. Piloting this bi-plane was none other than Michelle "Tails" Prower. This flight had a bit more to it than just a routine flight as it was it was to test out a new prototype engine. Tails had of course been selected for the test for she was not only the best pilot in the Royal Air Guardians but she signed up for the test in order to make a delivery.

You see Tails had found two active StarPosts on one of her patrols and she decided to test her skills as she entered the Special Zones they held. Both times her skills proved to be true as she had managed to obtain the Chaos Emerald that were at the end of the Zones. So when reports of Active StarPosts came to Tails she knew that it wouldn't be long till Sonic made his way over to them and she had retrieved permission to give the Emeralds to Sonic before returning to the Castle.

Tails looked down and checked the gage on the panels. So far so good, she thought.

It wasn't long before she was flying close to Station Square. Her excitement began to build as she thought about giving Sonic the Chaos Emeralds she had collected. Of course she had to remember that she couldn't expect Sonic to be happily thrilled about her getting them for him but she knew that he'd appreciate it none the less.

Suddenly, the engine began to sputter as she was flying over a part of forest known as the Mystic Ruins.

"Uh oh," Tails said as she checked the gages again, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, the engine died all together and the plane began to fall.

"Not good, not good," Tails said. Quickly she angled the plane into a dive but doing so the compartment of the plane sprung open and out of it fell one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"NOO!" Tails yelled in frustration for there wasn't much she could do about it.

She pulled the dive into a swoop as the momentum of the fall carried her into the city off the coast. The plane reached the edge of the city's coast as it began to drop towards the sands below.

Tails quickly pulled herself out of her seat and out of the plane. She began to spin her two tails at a fast rate thus lifting her from the plane. Once safe from the plane she watched as it crashed into the sand causing an explosion of sand everywhere.

"Oh great," Tails said as she covered her face from the on coming sand. After the sand had died down Tails landed on the ground, "That could of been worse." Tails looked around and was glad to see that not many people were around to get hi by the sand. So Tails lifted up her arm to reveal a watch looking device. She pressed a button and opened a channel to the Sega Castle. Not long the screen showed a purple Mobian walrus.

"Officer Tails?" The walrus said, "Something wrong?"

"How'd you guess," Tails said.

"You called me, the walrus said.

"What if I'm calling just to say hi, Rotor," Tails asked.

"Not likely, Rotor replied, "So what happened?"

"The engine suddenly gave up while I was flying of the Mystic Ruins, Tails replied, "I managed to get to the beach before I crashed."

"Oh well, good for you," Rotor said with a smile, "But it looks as if I'm going to have to head out there and take a look at it."

"Looks like it, Tails answered.

"All right then, "Rotor said, "Be there in a bit."

Tails closed the channel.

"Tails?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a cloaked figure.

"Sonic," Tails said a small smile spread on her face, "Long time no see."

Sonic nodded, "What are you doing out here?" he glanced at the plane.

"Oh I was testing a new Power supply for engines, Rotor had developed, Tails replied.

"But why here?" Sonic asked.

"Because, Tails began then remembered something and quickly dashed to the crashed plane.

Sonic walked up to her as she knelt to the storage area of the plane it was cracked and hanging open.

"Oh no, " Tails said as she began to franticly look around through the sand, "Don't tell me it fell out too."

"What fell out?"

Tails stopped looking. Of all the ways she imagined giving the Emeralds to Sonic, she had never thought she'd loose them before she even got them to him. She stood up and turned to Sonic.

"The Chaos Emeralds, Tails told him a little disappeared, "I had collected two Chaos Emeralds and I was brining them to you while I was doing the test."

Sonic just stood there. Tails couldn't make out what he was thinking for his hood was made it so she couldn't see his face.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"Oh good, " Tails said, "So uh...since I don't have anything else to do till Rotor gets here, mind if I help you collect the others?"

Sonic turned and began to walk back towards the hotel that was near-by.

"If you must, Sonic replied.

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked as she noticed the tone in his voice.

"It's nothing, Sonic told her.

Tails could tell that he wasn't telling her the truth but she figured it best not to press the subject.

"So, uh, where are the Star Posts?" Tails asked.

"The Closest one is somewhere in the Casino, " Sonic told her, "But seeing how it's closed, we need to head to the Mystic ruins. For the rest are somewhere close by."

"Ok then, "Tails said, "Lead the way."

Sonic nodded and the two of them headed back into the city. There they took a warp Train to the main sight of the Mystic Ruins. Once the train arrived they got out.

"So where's the first one at?" Tails asked Sonic.

"A place known as Windy Valley, Sonic told her.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good place for you two to go," Said a voice.

Sonic and Tails turned to see two Mobian birds walking up to them.

"Dash, Jazz, Tails said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We live here, Dash Said.

"Our workshop's up that hill, Jazz said as he pointed to a rather large hill on top of it Tails could make out a building with a hanger.

"Oh that's cool, Tails said.

"Why's it not a good idea to go to Windy Valley?" Sonic asked.

"To the point I see, Dash remarked.

"He never was one for small talk, Jazz told his brother, "At least that's what I witnessed when I met him."

"Well?" Sonic asked getting a little annoyed.

The brothers exchanged looks and smiled.

"Well, Windy Valley is known for its strong winds, Dash explained.

"And as of recently there's been sights of tornado there," Continued Jazz.

"Yes I know of this," Sonic replied, "For in the middle of the Tornado is an Active StarPost."

"Precisely, "Jazz said, "Of course, we knew you'd eventually, come here to collect it. So we waited here to offer you our help."

"It's not needed, "Sonic told them, "Tails and I will be just fine."

"Right," Jazz said he then glanced at his cloak and Backpack, "However, I'm not sure if it wise to take those in with you."

"The winds might just tare them both from you, "Dash continued, "or take you with them. So why not let us look after them while you're going to get the Emerald in there?"

"And why should I trust you?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you forget that both of them helped us in stopping Robotnik, Tails said.

"We re only trying to help, Dash said.

Sonic thought it over for a minute before responding.

"Fine but I want to see where you put it," Sonic said.

"That's ok with us," Jazz said.

The four of them headed up to Jazz and Dash's workshop. Once they got up there, Sonic took off his back pack and cloak and gave it to the Dash.

Suddenly, a machine rose up from the side of the hill that faced the ocean.

"I believe those belong to me," Said it's occupant.

The four of them turned to see a bald human with a large mustache sitting in his Eggo'matic Hovercraft.

"Robotnik?" They all shouted in unison.

"Ah, it's good that you still remember my name," Robotnik said.

"I thought you were dead?" Dash asked.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Robotnik said, "Now be a good little birdie and hand me that bag your holding."

"Fat Chance, Dash replied.

"Is that a comment about my weight?" Robotnik asked, "It wasn't very funny."

"Robotnik, if you think you can come here and take those Emeralds you badly mistaken, Sonic told him.

"I'm not sure about that?" Robotnik replied, "After all how many times is it that I've managed to take them from you?"

"You're not getting them!" Sonic told him.

"On the contrary," Robotnik said.

Suddenly a liquid beast rose from behind Dash and struck him. Dash collapsed to the ground as the liquid creature snatched the bag from him.

"Oh no you don't," Sonic said as he rushed towards the creature.

Sonic made his way to the creature in record time and he grabbed a hold of the backpack and pulled. But the creature had already opened it and managed to grab a hold of one of the Chaos Emeralds. The force of Sonic's pull propelled him back and the backpack flew was in his hands.

Suddenly, the creature absorbed the Chaos Emerald into itself. The all watched as the Emerald suddenly glowed bright then after a few second the creature matched the brightness as it began to transform. It grew larger and as his left hand grew even larger than its right and the Chaos Emerald rested inside of its left hand.

"What just happened?" Tails called out.

"Don't you fools get it?" Robotnik said as he grinned, "This is Chaos the god of destruction." 


	3. Chapter 3: Testing

Chapter 3 Testing

"Give me back that Emerald!" Sonic yelled out as he got to his feat. Quickly the blue blur dashed towards the Liquid beast known as Chaos. However, the beast took little time as he stretched out his knew enlarged arm and smacked Sonic with it. Sonic flew and hit the ground but he quickly recovered. He then dashed back at the creature this time avoiding Chaos' responsive smack. Sonic reached Chaos and began to strike blow after blow but with little effect.

The others watched as the two continued to fight exchanging blow after blow but it seemed as only Sonic was taking any damage. Tails couldn't take it much longer as she pulled out her own electronic pistol from its holster and fire two shots directly at the creature. Chaos wasn't expecting the shots and they both found their mark in the creature s chest.

Chaos yelled in pain and ignoring Sonic, he turned towards Tails and began to advance on her.

"Not sure if that was your best idea," Jazz said as he began to back up as he had been standing right by Tails.

"It hurt him didn't it?" Tails said as she loosed two more shots at the creature. This time they sunk into the creature head as they hit something on the inside. Chaos yelped again as he brought his hands up to his head in agony.

So that's its weak point, Sonic thought to himself as he charged at the creature. As he got close he spun into a ball and struck Chaos' head. Sonic struck something hard as he bounced off of it and landed a back down.

Chaos yelled again as it continued to grip its head.

"I think it's time to go," Robotnik said.

Robotnik pressed a button on the dash of his machine and suddenly a bright flash lit up the area. When it cleared both Robotnik and Chaos were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Tails asked as she began to look around.

"Not sure," Jazz said as he walked over to his brother, Dash. He bent over and checks his pulse, "He's ok. Just knocked out."

"That's good," Tails said she then turned to Sonic who was standing there looking out over the hill and towards the ocean. Tails couldn't see his face so she didn't know what kind of mood he was in. So Tails walked up to him.

"You ok?" Tails asked as she got even with him.

Sonic didn't respond but after seeing his facial expression and how he was clinching his fists together, she could tell that he was not happy.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said, "We'll get that Emerald back, Right now we should go ahead and work on collecting the others."

Sonic nodded as he turned and walked back towards Jazz and Dash.

"Don't loose the other one," Sonic said his voice not too kindly.

"We won't," Jazz said.

Sonic turned and headed down the cliff as Tails followed him.

Deep in the Mystic Ruins forest lives a Mobian. Now this Mobian does live alone for he has with him his best friend a rather large Frog by the name of Froggy. The Mobian himself was a rather large Mobian cat with a purple and white fur pattern. He goes by the name, Big the Cat.

Now Big the Cat lives in the forest instead of the city was because his friend, Froggy. You see the Forest had a nice fresh water stream and other things that made a rather great living environment for Froggy as well as this were the place where Big first met Froggy. So the duo spend lots of time together as the play games as well as do one of Big's favorite past times... Fishing.

Of course, it was during one of the times that Big and his best Pal was fishing that Big made a discovery earlier that morning for something had landed in the stream where he had been fishing. When Big went to find get it he discovered that it was a rather pretty Yellow gem. Of course, he had know idea that it was in fact the Yellow Chaos Emerald that Tails had dropped.

So Big kept the gem as he began to call it his Lucky charm and Big had it beside him as he continued to Fish.

"I think we'll catch a big one today, Buddy," Big told his Froggy, "Especially, since I have my new Lucky charm with me."

Froggy, however, seemed to be in a kind of of daze as he was staring at the Chaos Emerald. Big didn't seem to notice as he concentrated on the water's surface waiting for a bite.

Suddenly, Froggy went to the Chaos Emerald and swallowed it whole, Big noticed it.

"Hey, Why'd you do that?" Big asked in his simple toned voice, "That was my lucky charm."

Froggy then turned around as it then hopped away into the forest.

"Hey! Wait," Big said as he quickly reeled in his fishing rod. Once he did he gave chase to the Frog.

Flying through the Mystic Ruins Forest was a specially modified Eggomatic Hover craft in which Robotnik was piloting. You see after hearing about Chaos from Shadow, Robotnik not only acquired an aircraft Carrier which he made some adjustments to, He also found a simple research lab that was deserted deep in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. Robotnik took little time in turning it into a simple lab and hangar. Once he had those things set up he had done a little research on Chaos and found that he had exsisted long ago and had all most wiped out Mobius. However, legend had it that he vanished. Robotnik had come across a painting of the beast. It depicted a giant serpent like creature made of water. Of course, it came to a surprise when Chaos came out of the Emerald but after seeing what happened with the first Chaos Emerald that Chaos absorbed, He believed that for Chaos to get to that giant form he had to absorb all seven Emerald. Robotnik knew that if he could harness that power he'd be unstoppable. However, he doubted if it was even possible for him to do so.

So Robotnik flew on towards his base finally arriving not long after. Robotnik flew his Eggomatic Hovercraft into the small hangar for it and then he set off towards the workshop he had set up there.

After Robotnik witnessed Chaos' weakness to the guardians pistols, he believed that Chaos alone would not be enough to keep the others at bay. True Robotnik did believe that after getting more Emerald Chaos would eventually become more immune to the electric pistols but it didn't hurt to have a few extra hands around.

Inside Robotnik's workshop as a simple machine he used to help him assemble the Robots. There was a few other tables for him to assemble different parts as well as to hold his different equipment.

Robotnik walked up to two tanks each holding a separate Robot. Both were Mobian in shape but there were a few separate features. The most noted was one was a silver color that seemed a bit bulky. The other was slightly smaller and had a blue color to it. Both Robots were currently offline. Robotnik looked at them then sighed.

"These two are just aren't ready yet," Robotnik remarked as he walked over to another wall. This one had six bases each with a separate Robot on it. the farthest left was a simple cylinder green robot. He had a sort of hovering mechanism and to mechanicals arms with what seemed to be a simple two piece hand. On the base was the name E-100 "Alpha".

The other robots in line had a more similar design. each with a slightly oval shaped body with a simple visor like head above. Each supported two arms and two legs. Besides the one next two Alpha, all the rest had one gun and one hand. The one next to alpha, who was named E-101 "Beta" had two guns for hands. Each had a different base color and they ranged from E-100 "Alpha" to E-105 with the appropriate number and Greek letter with it.

"These should work fine, " Robotnik remarked to no one in particular, "Only thing they need now is a power Supply."

So Robotnik left the workshop and came back with six cages each containing a bird in them.

Robotnik then proceeded to open up the E series Robots and place the birds inside.

"There we are," Robotnik said as he tightened the last bolt on E-105, "Now to turn them on."

Robotnik pulled out a simple remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Instantly the Robots came to life. All of them looked at Robotnik awaiting his orders.

"Welcome to the living E Series," Robotnik told them, "I've made each of you and you will in turn serve me with out question. If you do however, I can simple turn you off at the press of a button."

The Robots didn't really seem to concern, then again who could tell, but they each nodded their heads.

"Good, " Robotnik said, "Now if You'll follow me I'll lead you to a simple target arena."

Robotnik left the lab and each of the E series Robots followed him. The training course was pretty simple. Targets had been set up among a group of trees.

"Now, I'd like each of you to shoot the targets, " Robotnik said, "Follow the arrows marked on the trees and you'll find the last target."

So they Robots headed into the course all except Alpha.

"Hmmm... That's right, " Robotnik said, "You don't need to practice however, I do have a special job for you."

Robotnik walked closer to Alpha.

"Now listen up, " Robotnik said, "I've found out that there's a Chaos Emerald in Station Square. It fell out of a plane. So I'd like you to go and fetch it for me."

Alpha nodded and left Robotnik's base. Robotniks turned his attention back towards the course, as the robots proceeded.

Each of them seemed to do about the same. Well all except Beta and Gamma. Those too seemed to be ahead of the others. Finally, they reach the final target. It was a doll of The Blue Blur. It was of course a rabbit instead of a hedgehog but it still served it's purpose. Each of them targeted the Rabbit doll and fired. The laser s hit and the doll was vaporized.

Robotnik grinned.

"Perfect," He said, "Now come back."

The E series Robots came back to where Robotnik stood.

"Not bad, " He said as they got up to him, "Not bad at all. Especially Beta and Gamma. So I've decided. I want the two of you to fight each other. Let's just see which of the two is better."

The Robots made room and the two, Gamma and Beta began fighting. At first the robots seemed evenly matched as they maneuvered out of the reach of the others shots. but then Gamma got the upper hand as went up to Beta and using his arm with the hand to pin Beta's arms down. Gamma then released shot after shot to Beta's body.

"I believe that's enough, " Robotnik said and Gamma stopped and released Beta, "I can see that Gamma is the better of the two. Now all of you, follow me to the egg carrier. Bring him too we could always use some spare parts."

So the E series Robots took Beta and followed Robotnik onto the Egg carrier.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tornado

Chapter 4 The Tornado

Windy valley was a small valley that's closer to the edge of the Mystic Ruins. It got its name from all the strong winds that took place there and if one was not careful they could easily get blown away.

This is what both Sonic and Tails were keeping in mind as they made their way through Windy Valley. Of course, there was another thing that they had to deal with. Up ahead was a tornado. It wasn't moving around but staying in the exact same spot. This was due to it protecting an active Star Post.

"So how are we supposed to get through that?" Tails asked as the tornado came into view.

"You can fly, can you not?" Sonic responded.

"Well, yeah," Tails said wirily, "But I'm not sure if I can fly through that."

"The Star Post is at the very center of the Tornado towards the ground," Sonic explained to her, "We need only to get to the bottom."

"Easier said then done, "Tails said, "After all you have some very high winds in there. Not to mention the debris that's probably flying around in there."

"That debris is what will make this easier," Sonic said as he advanced towards the Tornado, "So are you coming?"

"Well, wouldn't it be better if we entered at the top of the tornado?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Ok then, Tails said as she began to spin her tails. Once they reached a certain velocity they lifted her off the ground, "Let's get started."

Tails flew over to Sonic and grabbed his hands. A slight increase in her tails' velocity and they were off. Tails thought it best to gain the height needed before getting to close to the tornado so she just went straight up. As she cleared the tree tops she looked around. In the distance she could make out an old pyramid. She indicated the pyramid to Sonic but he didn't seem too amused.

"Pay attention to the task at hand, Sonic told her.

So Tails took her attention off of the pyramid. Not long afterwards she rose above the tornado. At that she made her way towards it as she braced herself for the strong winds. She made it above the tornado and already she could feel the force of it.

"Let's go, Sonic told Tails.

Tails nodded as she braced herself mentally and began her decent. The winds were all around her as they threaten to blow her off course and to who knows where. Just as Tails expected there were different sizes of ground here and there through out the tornado. Some were small and would only serve as annoyances while others were large enough to either stand on or use to make their way downward. Of course, Tails knew that doing that would require acrobatics that she was not familiar with. Sonic on the other hand would, have no problem with it.

Suddenly out of no where a basketball sized piece of earth came towards the two. Tails didn't noticed it until it had struck her just perfectly so that she let go of Sonic.

"Oh No!" Tails said as she regained her balance and went towards Sonic. Sonic didn't seem to be having any fear as he continued to drop. However, it seemed to Tails that the debris just then decided that they were going to stop her from reaching Sonic as different pieces continued to get in her way. Suddenly, a bigger piece hit Tails in the side. Knocking her into the walls of wind that made up the tornado. Tails screamed inside as she fought for control over the forcing winds but to no luck as the winds just carried her off. Not long Tails was ejected from the tornado. Tails got control as the force of her ejection knocked her a ways from the tornado.

"I've got to go back for Sonic, Tails said as she began to ascend to above the tornado.

Meanwhile, back inside the tornado, Sonic had heard the strike from the debris hitting Tails and he knew he'd have to continue on his own or risk getting ejected as Tails did. So Sonic turned his fall into a dive as he continued downward. He used the debris to help him continue down as he bounced off of them. It was a new challenge for him but Sonic was finding it not as difficult. His main concern was about when he finally reached the bottom. Of course, the way the winds were starting to pick up Sonic found that it was coming to the point that he could no longer just fall to proceed downward but he had to push off of the different debris. But there was enough of it around that it wasn't hard.

Finally, Sonic could see the Star Post. Like he had heard the Star Post was active. Sonic neared a decent size piece of debris and he used it to push himself the extra distance he needed to reach the Star Post. Sonic reached out his hand as he neared it and grabbed onto the Star Post. There was a flash and Sonic was brought inside.

Back towards the top of the tornado fighting to get down back towards the bottom, Tails noticed the Flash and knew that Sonic had made it to the Star Post. At this she wasn't sure of what to do. She had no doubt that Sonic would be able to get the Emerald from it but it was what would happen afterwards that worried her. Sonic said that the Tornado was caused by the Star Post Being active. But if that were true then would the tornado instantly stop after the emerald was retrieved or would it last a bit longer. If it lasted longer, then Sonic would need her down there to help him get out. But if it instantly died then she would have to worry about falling debris. So she decided to hang back. She had to trust that Sonic would be able to handle himself if the tornado was still there after he left.

Inside the Special zone, Sonic was working through it with not much problem. Of course, he had gone through so many special zones that they were no longer a challenge for him. True each special zone was unique in its own way when it came to ring and spike ball placements some even had different amounts of rings you had to collect. But to Sonic they just weren't challenging any more. The thing that was on his mind was about what would happen once he was done. He knew that the tornado would eventually die out once he had the Chaos Emerald. But he wasn't sure of how long it'd take. So he had to brace himself for it incase it was still going on. The other thing he had to watch out for was falling debris if it did die out immediately. Sonic wasn't worried about either way. He was just keeping them in mind so he knew what to expect.

Sonic made it to the end of the special zone to where the multiwall stood. He spun into it as to speed up the amount of time to get through it. The panels flashed through their different colors before disappearing all together. Once Sonic was through he grabbed the Emerald and in a flash he left the Special zone.

Back outside Tails noticed the flash from the Star Post and knew Sonic was finished. No sooner had it did then the wind from the tornado died out. Causing all the debris within it to fall. Tails wasn't as worried at this cause she knew that with Sonic's speed, he'd have no trouble clearing it. Tails maneuvered around so she could see Sonic. Eventually she spotted him as he was a safe distance away from the falling debris. Tails landed next to him. In his hands, Tails could see the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Where too next?" Tails asked as she touched down.

Sonic glanced at the sun. It was at the horizon and in not much time would begin to set.

"Casinopolis," Sonic told her.

"There's a Star Post at the casino?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Well, ok then..." Tails began but suddenly a beeping sound came from her COM, which was a device that looked similar to a watch but was also a type of computer.

Tails pressed the button to active the link. Rotor appeared on the screen.

"Hello Tails, Rotor said, "I'm just informing you that I've arrived and I'm having the plane shipped to Dash and Jazz's Workshop in the Mystic Ruins."

"All right," Tails replied, "We'll be there after we stop by Casinopolis."

"We?" Rotor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Sonic," Tails said.

"Oh, well, I assume it's not for gambling," Rotor said.

"There's an active Star Post there," Tails replied.

"I get it," Rotor said, "Just swing on back here after your done."

"Right," Tails said as she closed the link. She then turned to Sonic, "Shall we?"

In response Sonic began walking and Tails followed.

A little before Sonic and Tails were risking their lives in the tornado, Knuckles had started an adventure of his own.

Knuckles had prepared a bag and was now in Station Square as he was searching for shards of the shattered Master Emerald. Of course, he didn't have a complete whereabouts to them but he just had this knack as he seemed drawn to them. Of course, has Knuckles had entered Station Square he was a bit overwhelmed. Considering he had been on Angel Island is oh life, seeing things like cars, huge buildings, and many Mobians were a bit much. Knuckles tried not to let it bother him as he continued his quest. He did think it was strange how the Master Emerald shards would be in a city like this but he realized that with not only when the Master Emerald was shattered did the pieces get scattered. Having the whole Island fall would also cause some of them to fall off.

So Knuckles' search continued. It didn't take him long as he found one of the pieces in an alley way. As he was about to leave, two Mobians came up blocking his way out. One was a Mobian Rhino while the other a slick Mobian Meer cat.

"Say who do you think you are, taking our Emerald," said the rhino.

"Your emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, Our emerald, The Rhino responded by the sound of his voice you could tell he was a bit dense, "We found it not long ago."

"Quiet, Slam," The Meer Cat said and Knuckles thought that he was the brains of the group.

"But he's trying to take the emeralds we found, Slick. Slam replied.

"You don't say we found the emerald, "Slick told him, "You say give it back to us or we'll use force."

At this Knuckles chuckled. Slick turned towards him.

"What's so funny?" Slick asked.

"You too, " Knuckles replied, "Thinking you can force me to give you MY emerald."

"You really think so?" Slick asked as he indicated Slam who was very muscular, "But my friend here thinks otherwise."

"I do?" Slam questioned.

"Don't talk, Slick said to him, "Just go pound that little guy into munch meat."

"Ok," Slam said. He began to advance on Knuckles who just stood there calmly.

Slam began to pound his fist into his other hand then cracking his knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna was still waiting patently. Finally, Slam was right in front of Knuckles.

"Ready for some hurt?" Slam asked.

Slam then punched at Knuckles, who easily dodged it. Then Knuckles punched Slam in the chest and Slam let out an ooff sound as the wind was knocked out of him. Knuckles followed his punch by turning around and grabbing Slam s arm. Then using simple leverage Knuckles flipped Slam over his shoulder. Slam just lied there as he was unconscious.

Knuckles turned to Slick who had his hands up and shivering.

"Uu... like Y-you said, Slick stammered out, "I-I-it's your emerald."

"Thought so, Knuckles said as he left the alley.

Knuckles went on from there as he found a few more Master Emerald shards. His searching eventually lead him to Casinopolis, which was Station Square's casino. The casino was closed so Knuckles began to look around outside. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him as he looked in a window of the Casino. Inside were all sorts of different gambling tables and machines but what caught Knuckles' interest was a display. On the display were Master Emerald shards encased in a glass dome. There was a sign that read, The Emeralds from the Sky.

Knuckles looked around and couldn't see a way inside. So he made his own way by breaking a window. He made his way over to the display and lifted the glass dome off of the shards. Knuckles placed the shards in his bag then walked back to the window.

Once outside Knuckles noticed a ring of Mobians in flying crafts. Each had a metal device and they had them pointed at him.

"We have you surrounded, The Lead Air guardian said to Knuckles, "give up and you will not be harmed."

Give up? Knuckles wondered, Just what did they mean?

Knuckles began to walk on but one of the air guardians fired a shot that landed just in front of Knuckles. Knuckles could feel the electricity from the shot. Knuckles turned towards the guardian who fire the shot. He wasn't too happy.

"Drop the bag and place your hands above your head," The lead Air guardian told him.

Drop the bag? These guys are after my emeralds, Knuckles thought.

Slowly knuckles placed the bag on the ground. He then placed his hands on his head and took a step towards the middle of the ring.

"There you go, The lead air guardian said he then motioned to other guardians forward.

The guardians pulled out a pair of handcuffs and grabbed Knuckles' arms to put them on him. However, Knuckles pulled forward as he sent the two air Guardians flying towards the two in front. They hit and they two still on their hover crafts were knocked off as they were pinned under the other two.

The two left opened fire on Knuckles. However, Knuckles was already heading towards one as he tackled him off his flying craft. Knuckles got back up and angled the other craft so it'd absorb the shots from the last remaining Air Guardian. Knuckles advanced towards the Air guardian keeping the hover craft in his line of fire. The air guardian paused on his firing and Knuckles used this as an opportunity to throw the hover craft at him. The hovercraft hit the unsuspecting guardian and he was knocked off.

With the Air Guardians neutralized, Knuckles went back and picked up his bag. He then took off down an alley way.

That went well, Knuckles said, I just don't get why so many people are after the Master Emerald shards.

Suddenly, Knuckles got the feeling that someone was behind him. Slowly Knuckles turned around to see a glowing orb advancing on him.

"What the..." Knuckles managed before he blacked out.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5: Sega Hold'em

Chapter 5 Sega Hold'em

Knuckles' eyes blinked then they blinked again. For surely what he was seeing was impossible. All around him were other Echidnas but they were all dressed and outfitted with beads and a type of armor. For the second time in his life Knuckles was overwhelmed. Finally, Knuckles thought, I'm not alone.

Knuckles walked up to one of the armor clad echidnas.

"Excuse me," Knuckles said but the echidna paid no attention to him, "I said, Excuse me."

Once again the echidna acted as if he was invisible. Then again, Knuckles thought as he looked around. He had no idea of where he was at. He seemed to be in some kind of encampment with high walls. In the center of the encampment he noticed a rather large pyramid.

"Hmmm... Something's odd about this place, "Knuckles said as an odd since of familiarity came over him, "I've never been here before but some how it seems familiar."

Knuckles continued to walk around. He continued to try and get the other echidna's to talk with him but strangely not a single one of them responded. He was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't there at all.

"Tikal how many times must I go over this, Knuckles heard. He turned and noticed an older looking Echidna. This echidna wore clothing of a unique design. Knuckles believed that he's seen the design somewhere before but he just couldn't place it.

"But Father, there must be some other way," A girl echidna said. This echidna looked to be a little younger than Knuckles himself. She wore a slightly different pattern on her dress but the pattern still was registering some how in Knuckles memory but he still couldn't place it.

"There is no other way, Said the older echidna, "In order to keep peace in our land we must keep our enemies at bay. We need the power of those stones."

"But father," The girl echidna pleaded.

"No buts," The older echidna said, "Now this is the end of the conversation."

"Yes father," The girl echidna said.

Suddenly, the surrounding around Knuckles began to fade.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked as the surrounding faded entirely. Soon he found himself back where he was.

What was that all about? Knuckles thought to himself as he headed off.

While Knuckles was having his strange experience, Tails and Sonic had just made their way to Casinopolis. When they arrived they saw a couple of guardians there. Tails walked up and flashed her COM which doubled as her badge.

"What's going on here?" Tails asked.

"Some Mobian came in and swiped the emerald pieces that were found by the casino," One of the guardians answered.

Suddenly, one of the guardians caught sight of Sonic.

"Oh my stars, " The guardians said as he pointed towards Sonic, "You're the Blue Blur."

Sonic crossed his arms.

"So," Sonic replied in his usual way of dealing with others, "What's it matter."

The Guardian walked up to him as he pulled out a pen and small tablet.

"I'd just love to have your autograph, The guardian said.

Sonic looked straight into the guardians eyes and he could see that he wasn't to happy about it. The guardian seeing his reaction back off.

"Ok I don't really need it, He said a little fear in his voice.

Sonic turned back to Tails.

"We need to find the StarPost," Sonic said.

"A StarPost you say," Came a voice from among the Guardians. This one was a rather large Mobian Hippo. You could tell by the way he was dressed that he was a rich Mobian.

"Yes, "Sonic said, "It's somewhere in this Casino as I've seen the advertisement for it."

"Then you'll know that with it being on my casino, "The hippo replied, "That it and all that it contains belong to me."

"Or," SOnic said, "You show me where it is so I can get the Chaos Emerald and I don't cause you pain."

Then Tails walked over to them both.

"That's not such a good idea, Sonic," Tails said.

Sonic looked at her.

"Then what do you suppose?" Sonic asked, not really appreciating Tails making it more complicated.

"Did you pay attention to the entire commercial?" The Hippo asked.

"I did, "SOnic said bringing his attention back to the hippo, "But I'm not about to mess with some contest."

"It's not just some contest, the hippo said, "All you have to do is beat me in a game of cards."

"That, "Sonic said, "But I'd have to wager something in return. Which I don't exactly have right now."

"Not to worry," The Mobian hippo said, "I'm sure one of these fine officers would gladly lend you some rings."

One of the guardians walked up and held up a small pouch.

"I've got a few rings in here," The guardian said, "And I'd love to see the great Blue Blur go up against you Maximus."

"Then it's settle, the hippo named Maximus said, "We have a bet then."

"Fine," Sonic said, "If that's what you want then go ahead."

"Sonic your not thinking of taking this guy on, are you? Tails asked him, "After all he's one of the best poker players ever. He's never lost."

"Then why don't you play him?" Sonic asked growing impatient.

"Me?" Tails asked.

"What a great idea," Maximus said, "After all I'm sure we can split the rings in the bag between the two of you."

Tails thought on it for a second. It was true that Maximus had never lost a single poker game. However, with her playing at least it increased their odds.

"Fine," Tails said, "Both me and Sonic will play you."

"Splendid," Maximus said, "Please come this way, it's to dark out here to play."

So Tails and Sonic followed Maximus into the casino. Inside was rather large with two floors altogether. There were different poker machines here and there and a couple of Pinball poker machines. There were a few people in there due to the emerald shards getting stolen a little later that day. Maximus lead them to the center area where there were a few poker tables. Maximus had a seat in the middle table where a dealer already stood. Sonic and Tails both sat opposite of Maximus. It wasn't long before a crowd came.

"The rules of the game are simple," Maximus said, "We play Sega Hold'em until you either drop out or you loose all of your chips I start with the same amount as you minimum amount is fifty rings. If I win I keep the rings. If you win you can cash in your chips for rings and then I show you were the StarPost is."

"Fine," Sonic said, "Let's get started."

"If you'd be so kind," Maximus said as he gave the bag of rings to the dealer. The dealer counted out the rings and gave out the chips accordingly. The dealer split the chip evenly between Sonic and Tails then gave Maximus the number of chips they each got.

"Let us begin," Maximus began.

The dealer dealt each player 2 cards. After that he placed two cards face down which was referred to as burning cards. Then he placed three cards side by side face down.

"Your left of the dealer," Maximus told Sonic, "So you can make the first bet. But first place a chip in for the ante."

Sonic, Tails, and Maximus placed a single chip in in an area right below the cards spread witch was in the middle of the table.

Sonic looked as his cards. Then Sonic tapped the table with his hand.

"Checking Sonic?" Maximus asked amused, "Curious"

Sonic didn't bother responding.

"Ok then Tails' it's your turn" Maximus said.

Tails looked at her cards. One was a two of clubs while the other was a seven of spades.

"Umm..." She taped her hand on the table as well.

"Well," Maximus said as he looked at his cards, "Well, what am I to interrupt the pattern."

He tapped his hand on the table as well.

The dealer then flipped over the three face-down cards. One was an eight of spades; the others were a two of diamonds, and a five of clubs.

So far I've got two pair, Tails thought as she glanced at the flop which where the cards laid out straight.

"Sonic?" Maximus asked.

Sonic tapped the table.

Tails looked over to him. She wasn't sure what he was doing but decided that she didn't want to bet if he had a bad hand. So Tails tapped the table as well.

"You too huh?" Maximus said, "Well, I believe I'll start by betting two chips."

Maximus placed two chips in the center of the pile.

Sonic however, laid down his cards and turned them sideways a way to say that he folded.

"You fold Sonic?" Maximus asked.

Sonic nodded.

"All right then," Maximus said, "What about you Tails?"

Tails looked towards Sonic. I guess he didn't have a good hand, Tails thought.

"I'll match," Tails said as she threw in two of her own chips.

Maximus smiled as the dealer burned another card and turned a card face up, a queen of hearts.

"Your bet, officer," Maximus said.

Tails rechecked her hand. So far it wasn't looking to good as she only had a single pair. But she knew that part of poker was bluffing so she threw in a chip. Maximus then matched her bet.

The dealer burned another card then revealed an Ace of clubs. Tails decided to just check but Maximus threw in a chip.

Oh great, Tails thought, He's got to have something.

Tails placed her hand down and turned it sideward.

"Folding?" Maximus asked and Tails nodded, "Such a shame."

Maximus reviled his hand which showed a 7 of diamonds and a King of spades. He had bluffed.

"Awe man," Tails said as Maximus pulled the pile of chips to him.

"It happens," Maximus said as he organized the chips he just got into his stacks.

So the game continued. Sonic and Maximus seemed to be pretty even out. Off and on Sonic had been folding right after the bet was made but Sonic managed to pull off some wins to keep his and Maximus' chips pretty much even. Tails on the other hand wasn't doing as good as her pile slowly dwindled down eventually leaving her with one chip left.

"Looks like this is your last hand," Maximus said with a grin.

Tails knew it was right. The only way for her to win would be if she won the hand. The cards were dealt. Two burned then three cards were placed face down. It was Sonic's turn to start the betting so he tapped the table like he always did when it was his turn to start betting. Tails and Maximus didn't see any reason to counter his check so they each checked in turn. The flop was revealed. Ace of spades, Ace of hearts, and a seven of clubs

Maximus looked at his hand and he smiled on the inside. For he had the other two ace cards in it. Of course, years of playing poker as taught him to never revile what you have in your hand on your face or in any other actions you do. So he looked to sonic who once again made his customary check. Tails couldn't bet and he knew that with his hand she was done and that only left the hedgehog. So to make sure he didn't revile his hand he went ahead and checked.

The dealer burnt another card then revealed a ten of hearts.

Tails looked at the cards on out and checked her hand. She had a ten of diamonds and a seven of hearts. So she had two pair at the moment. With both Sonic and Maximus checking she realized that she had a chance to stay in this. But she looked and hoped for another ten or a seven so perhaps she'd be able to make a Full house.

Sonic made his usual check and after skipping Tails Maximus checked himself. Tails had a feeling that perhaps Maximus had something and was only drawing out the hand so Sonic would not fold.

The dealer then burned a card then placed a Jack of hearts down. So much for my Full House.

Tails looked to Sonic. Hoping that perhaps he'd have a low enough hand so that she d win. Though with the two ace's sitting out all someone needed was the other one and it'd beat her two pair. Well technically three pair since she had the aces too.

Then Sonic pushed all of his chips forward.

"All in," He said.

Tails couldn't believe his move.

"Seriously?" Tails asked but sonic ignored her.

Maximus was wondering the same thing. What could Sonic possibly have in store? Maximus checked Sonic's facial expression but it hadn't changed since they started. Well since he meet him outside. So Maximus could tell if Sonic was bluffing to try and get the pot though it wasn't much, or if he had something. Maximus looked at his hand again. His two Aces had not changed. He then checked the table there wasn't anything Sonic could go off of and really have anything big.

"All in," Maximus said as he too pushed all of his chips to the center.

"It was a good game," Maximus said as he let the smile reach his face, "But sadly all must come to an end."

Maximus showed his two cards the other two Aces . Tails gasped as she saw them she knew that Sonic couldn't possibly have something to beat that. Sonic, however, didn't seem all that concern as he reviled his two cards: The King of hearts and the Queen of Hearts.

Maximus' jaw dropped open. Sonic had a Royal Flush.

"Y-you," Maximus said. He just couldn't believe it. Not only had he experienced his first loss but to loose in that way.

Sonic stood up.

"Now," Sonic said, "Show me where the StarPost is."


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos 2

Chapter 6 Chaos 2

Maximus was still in shock. How was it that this Hedgehog managed to beat him? Maximus looked at the crowd as he could hear their shocked expression as well. Some were murmuring about just how legendary Sonic is.

"How did you?" Maximus asked, still shocked.

"It was the hand I was dealt," Sonic said, "Now take me to the StarPost is."

"A deal's a deal," Tails said.

"But it's impossible," Maximus said, "Giving the odds..."

"I don't care what's possible or not," Sonic said his anger rising, "I beat you now you must show me the StarPost's location, unless you want this crowd to think less highly of you.

Maximus looked at the crowd. Sonic was right. Though he loosing would change the way people saw him. He knew that if he didn't show sonic the StarPost like agreed upon they would start getting a different opinion of him, one that he did not wish to have.

"Right then," Maximus said as he stood up, "I'll show you the location as you did beat me."

Sonic crossed his arms.

"Lead the way," He said.

"Come," Maximus said as he left the area. He walked in the direction of a shower room he had placed in the casino which doubled as a bathroom. It was the men's room so Tails didn't follow.

"This way," Maximus said as he opened the door to let Sonic in. Sonic walked in. Maximus then went in as well as he closed the door. He then walked over to a sewage drain and lifted the grate up.

"It's down there," Maximus said.

Sonic walked over to the drain and looked down. There was a second covering to allow water to flow through but not other objects. Sonic removed the covering and he could see a ladder as well as a glow from below.

"It's all yours," Maximus said, "Well, if you wish to attempt the Special zone."

But Sonic wasn't listening as he was already heading down the sewage drain. As he got below he could see the active StarPost, its orb like the rest when it contained an Emerald, glowed.

Sonic walked over to the orb and grabbed it. Then in a flash of light he was whisked into its special zone.

Once inside, Sonic began to do a few stretches for he had been sitting in that chair for so long. He then proceeded down the moving orange half-pipe. One hundred and twenty rings later he made it to the end where the double wall stood. He spun dashed into it and made it through after the panels disappeared after flashing through their colors. Afterwards, Sonic collected the White Chaos Emerald. After a flash of light he was sent outside of the StarPost. Since the Emerald no longer resided in the StarPosts Special Zone, the orb's glow left.

Sonic made is way out of the sewage drain. Maximus wasn't there so Sonic went ahead and replaced the covering and the grate to the sewage drain. Sonic then left the shower area.

Outside Sonic noticed that the crowd was now gone. Some of them were now occupying the other things in the casino. Sonic saw Tails as she was still near the poker tables in the center of the room. So Sonic went up to her.

"I see you've got it," Tails remarked as she noticed the White Emerald in Sonic's hand.

"The next one's in the Ice Cap Zone," Sonic replied as he headed towards the door, "It's near the Mystic Ruins."

"You going after it tonight?" Tails asked.

Sonic gave Tails a look that read that he planned just that and she had just asked a stupid question.

So the two left Casinopolis.

"I'll take that," Said a voice.

The two looked and saw Robotnik emerging from a shaded corner.

"Robotnik!" Sonic said.

Sonic quickly dashed towards Robotnik. However, what Sonic didn't realize was what Robotnik had over his mouth. It was a kind of oxygen masked. Suddenly, Robotnik dropped something which sent a cloud of gas. The cloud hit Sonic and he stopped. Soon he fell to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as she ran to him but was met with the same gas. She fell to the ground as well.

Robotnik gazed at the do as he admired his handy work.

All the wonders of what a simple sleeping gas can do, He thought to himself.

Sadly Robotnik knew that he only had one vile of the gas but he believed that it served its purpose.

Robotnik walked over to Sonic and took the White Chaos Emerald from his hands. He stood up and towered over Sonic. Oh how he wished that he could just end Sonic right then and there but Robotnik knew that there was one more Chaos Emerald still in a special stage. So Robotnik couldn't kill him yet.

Robotnik walked over to Tails and took her Electronic Pistol from her. Just making things that much easier for Chaos.

Robotnik then headed off. Straight to the Hotel.

As Knuckles exited the alley he noticed that it was later than he thought, as it was already dark out. The second thing he noticed was Sonic and Tails asleep by the Casino. He was thinking of how odd that was when he noticed something else that took him by surprise as he saw a lone human enter a hotel building.

Robotnik? Knuckles thought to himself, what s he doing here?

As Knuckles watched he noticed a glimmer of light coming from Robotnik's hand.

Is that? Knuckles pondered. He couldn't tell the color of the glimmer but after he saw Robotnik smash the Master Emerald he knew that it was possible that Robotnik could have one of it's shards. So Knuckles followed keeping a safe distance back.

As Knuckles entered the Hotel he saw Robotnik enter a sliding door. Knuckles walked over to the door and placed his hands on it to try and open it.

"Ummm Excuse me," Said a voice from behind him. Knuckles turned to see a Mobian bear, "If you really want to use the elevator. You can use the second one."

Knuckles looked and saw another sliding door right by the one he was trying to get into.

"But he went in the other one," Knuckles said not really sure of what an elevator is.

The Mobian scratched his head.

"They both go to the same place, I assure you," the Mobian said he then looked at something on the wall, "Looks like the one your looking for's on the top floor."

"Ok then," Knuckles looked at that other elevator and attempted to open it with his hands but the Mobian bear sighed.

"Press the up arrow button," He said.

Knuckles noticed the button and pressed it. Then the sliding door opened. Knuckles stepped inside as the doors closed behind him.

"HEY!" Knuckles said but then saw the control panel. They had numbers of the floors so Knuckles just pressed the button with the highest number.

Knuckles jumped a bit as the elevator started it's ascend.

This is one strange contraption," Knuckles thought to himself.

The elevator then jerked to a stop as it reached the top floor. When the elevator opened Knuckles could see the dining area. It practically filled the whole floor with its tables and chairs here in there. In the center there was an opening under a skylight. In the opening However, Knuckles saw Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" Knuckles called out as he exited the elevator, "Give me back the Master Emerald Shard."

Robotnik turned around. He was no longer wearing the gas mask he had been. Knuckles saw that in his hand was not a Master Emerald Shard but the white Chaos Emerald.

"Oh Knuckles," Robotnik said as he held up the Chaos Emerald, "This isn't what you're after."

Knuckles was surprised to see the Chaos Emerald. He had heard about their existence and had only seen them once before when Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik had come to Angel Island. Knuckles knew that they were very powerful.

"No, "Knuckles said as he placed his bag on the ground, "But I know that I'm not about to let you keep it."

"But that's where you're wrong Knuckles," Robotnik said, "Oh Chaos!"

Suddenly, a collection of water came up beside Robotnik. Then the water formed into the beast known as Chaos. But as Knuckles looked he noticed that it had a different shape and if he looked he could see one of the Chaos Emeralds inside his hand.

"You're giving him the Chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked realizing that they must be the cause of its transformation.

"Correct," Robotnik said, "And I'm about to give him another one."

Robotnik tossed the white Chaos Emerald to Chaos, who absorbed it into him. Knuckles watched as the Chaos Emerald began to glow brightly. Chaos then matched the brightness. After it dimmed Knuckles could see that Chaos had changed again. This time is other arm was the same as the other only it had the White Chaos Emerald within it.

"Behold," Robotnik said, "Chaos 2."

"Changing shape doesn't scare me," Knuckles said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh but he's done more than change shape," Robotnik said then turning to Chaos, "Why not show him Chaos?"

Chaos walked towards Knuckles. Knuckles however, changed at the monster aiming a punch towards the creature s chest. However, Chaos simple bated away Knuckles punch and countered by slapping Knuckles which sent him flying towards a post. Knuckles hit it and slid down hitting the floor.

"You see?" Robotnik said, "With just two Chaos Emeralds he's already stronger than you. Just imagine what he'd be with all seven."

Knuckles slowly got to his feet.

"I'm not done yet," Knuckles said.

"Oh?" Robotnik said intrigued, "Well perhaps Chaos had better so you some of his power?"

Chaos stretched his arm to strike Knuckles with another blow. However, placed his hands on the creature's arm and used it to push himself out of the creature's reach. As the Creature drew is arm back Knuckles climbed up the post then pushed off as he glided towards Chaos. Chaos threw another punch at Knuckles as he glided towards him. But Knuckles angled his glide and avoided the punch. Chaos reeled in his arm as he launched another punch. However, Knuckles got above Chaos then drill dived into the head of the creature.

It struck as Knuckles noticed he hit something.

Chaos backed up as in clutched his head. Knuckles landed on the ground as he followed through with a jab followed by an uppercut to chaos' mid section. With that Chaos turned back into a puddle and left.

"Well," Robotnik said as he watched Chaos retreat, "I guess he's still got room to grow. After all he as been asleep for some time now."

Robotnik turned back to Knuckles, who was also watching Chaos escape. Then an idea came to him.

"You know knuckles," Robotnik said, "You're not the only one looking for the Master Emerald shards."

Knuckles turned to Robotnik.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic and Tails are also searching for them," Robotnik replied.

"What!" Knuckles said, "Why would they do that?"

Robotnik shrugged, "How should I know? But after seeing what the Master Emerald did for my Death Egg I wouldn't put it past them if they wanted a piece of it for themselves."

"But they returned it..." Knuckles said.

"True, Robotnik said, "But for all you know that was simply a ruse to gain their trust."

Knuckles was still unsure. Could they be looking for the Master Emerald Shards too? If so, could what Robotnik be saying true?

Suddenly a crash from the skylight was heard. Knuckles looked as Robotnik's Eggomatic hovercraft came through the opening.

"I'll just leave you to your thoughts," Robotnik said as he bordered the hovercraft.

"Wait!" Knuckles said as he tried to stop Robotnik from leaving. But he was too late as Robotnik flew the hovercraft back through the opening in the sky light.

Knuckles watched as Robotnik's hovercraft flew out of sight but Knuckles still couldn't shake what Robotnik had said.

"Could it be true?" Knuckles asked himself, "Well, I'd better head back to Angel Island and check it for Shards."

So Knuckles left the Hotel. He left using the skylight for he didn't want to ride in the elevator again.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7: Wake Up Call

Chapter 7 Wake Up Call

The next morning began as the sun began to rise in the sky. As the sun's rays began to filter through they came across two sleeping bodies lying on the side walk by Casinopolis. The light reached Sonic's eyes as he laid there. He began to stir then slowly opening his eyes... to someone looking down at him.

Sonic quickly sits up as he backup's away from the young rabbit girl who was had been looking down at him. As he stood up he saw that she wasn't alone as a pink Mobian hedgehog with a red dress, about the same age as Cream also stood.

"Good Morning," Said the young rabbit girl with a smile on her face.

Sonic looked over and saw Tails lying on the ground as well. He walked over to her and shook her. Tails began to stir.

"Mornin..." Tails then gets up fast as she remembered what had happened before they took their unexpected nap, "Robotnik!"

The two young Mobians came up to Sonic and Tails.

"Good morning," The rabbit said to Tails just as cheerful as she did to Sonic.

"Huh good morning," Tails said then turned back to Sonic, "Robotnik must of hit us with some kind of sleeping gas."

Sonic nodded.

The pink hedgehog looked at Tails.

"It's not very nice for you to ignore us," she said.

Tails looked to the two young Mobians. Both were wearing dresses but she knew that most Mobian girls of age eight wore them for fashion.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Tails asked.

"My name is Cream," The young rabbit replied politely, "And this is my friend Amy Rose."

"Hello," She said but her eyes seemed to be on Sonic. Sonic took noticed of this.

"Do you want something?" he asked her.

"You re the Blue Blur," Amy said in a dreamy voice.

Sonic took a step back from her. The only thing he needed was some love crazed fan girl while he...

"The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said as he went back over to where he woke up. He began to look around.

Tails stood up and also noticed something missing.

"My guns gone," Tails said, "Robotnik must of taken it."

Sonic walked back to Tails.

"He took the Chaos Emerald as well," Sonic said, "What about the other one?"

Tails walked over to the hotel and began to move some stuff around. Eventually, she pulls up the Blue Chaos Emerald. Cream and Amy look at it in awe as Tails walks back to Sonic.

"No it's still here," Tails said.

"You got one too?" Amy said.

Sonic turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Amy said as she smiles deviously, "I'll tell you, if you agree to join our club."

Sonic crosses his arms and gave her a look that read that he wasn't about to.

"What kind of club?" Tails asked.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled. They then turned back to Tails.

"It's the..." Amy said.

"Blue Blur Fan Club!" The two of them said in unison.

Sonic raises an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"The Blue Blur Fan Club," Cream told him politely but with excitement.

"Yep, I'm the president," Amy said.

"And I'm the Vice-President," Cream said.

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks.

"Who's all in this... club of yours?" Tails asked.

"Just us," Amy said.

"But if you two joined, that'd make five," Cream said with a smile.

"We don't have time for this," Sonic said as he turned and began to walk away.

"But..." Amy said as she caught up to Sonic and grabbed his hand. Instantly, Sonic pulled his hand away.

"Don't," Sonic began as the look in his eyes began to show anger. But Amy was looking up at him with her cute little eyes.

"What!" Sonic asked.

"Can't you join our club?" Amy said with a dreamy look in her eyes, "After all I am your number one fan."

"Well, good for you," Sonic said not meaning it at all. He turned and started walking off again but Amy continued to follow him.

Tails looked at Cream.

"I'm sorry about him," Tails apologized.

"It's ok," Cream said.

Tails caught up with Sonic and Cream followed. As she got up to him, Sonic looked at her.

"Can you get these two to stop following me?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned to them.

"Where are your parents?" Tails asked them.

"At home," Amy replied.

"Do they know where you are?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Cream answered.

"So they know that you're out here talking with two complete strangers?" Tails asked again still trying to be polite.

"But you're a guardian," Cream said as she indicated Tails' COM, "Mommy said we can trust Guardians."

"And he's the Blue Blur," Amy said, "A Hero."

Tails sighed as she saw the dreamy look return to Amy's eyes.

"Isn't there someone else you can go talk to?" Sonic asked.

"No," Amy said automatically but Cream looked around as she spotted a rather large purple Mobian cat.

"Oh, there's Mr. Big," Cream said, "Come Amy let's go introduce him to them."

Amy smiled as she and Cream went over to where Big was standing.

"Let's go," Sonic said as he left to the nearby Warp Train Station. Tails didn't want to be rude to the two of them but she knew that now was not the time for them to be tagging along. So she followed Sonic.

"Mr. Big," Cream called as her and Amy approached Big. Big turned to see them and smiled.

"Hello," He said.

"What you doing in the City?" Cream asked him politely.

"Froggy," was Big's simple answer.

"You getting something for him?" Amy asked.

Big shook his head.

"I'm looking for him," Big replied.

"Oh," said the two girls together.

Amy then grabbed Big's arm.

"We'll help you find him," Amy said, "But first we want you to meet someone."

"Ok," Big said.

Amy turned and looked back to where Sonic and Tails had been.

"Huh?" Amy said dropping Big's hand, "They're gone."

Cream turned around as well.

"You're right," Cream said in an equally surprised voice.

Big looked around too then suddenly something caught his eye. It was Froggy.

"Look it's Froggy," Big said as he began to run after him.

Amy looked to Cream.

"We're do you think those to went?" She asked.

"I don't know," Cream said, "Maybe they were just nervous?"

Amy thought it over.

"Could be," She said, "Come on let's go look for them."

"Ok," Cream said.

So the duo of Amy and Cream set off to search for Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails arrived back in the Mystic Ruins.

"We too next?" Tails asked.

"Ice Cap Zone," Sonic replied as he began to walk in the direction. Tails followed.

"The snow cave?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"All right then," Tails said.

The two of them continued on their way. They walked on in silence as they really didn't know what to say but something in the back of Tails' mind was annoying her. So she decided to voice it.

"Hey, Sonic?" She asked and He tilted his head towards her to show that he was listening.

"What's on that picture that you had on you?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't respond as he straitened his head back. Tails noticed the gesture and figured he just didn't want to tell her. After all she had seen the picture back during their first adventure and she never told Sonic about it. The picture had been folded so she couldn't see what was on it.

The two went on in silence. Finally, they crossed over a rather large hill. When they got to the top Tails gasped. For lying before them was Angel Island.


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Cap Zone

Chapter 8 Ice Cap Zone

"What's that doing there?" Tails asked in astonishment.

The two of them were standing on a hill overlooking the vast Angel Island. You see Angel Island was an island that was high in the sky do to the power of the Master Emerald. Both of them had no idea why the island would suddenly be back down on the ground. The only possibility was...

"The Master Emerald must have been stolen," Sonic said.

"You don't think Robotnik took it?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

Tails looked over the island. For some reason it just seemed to naturally fit where it had landed. Tails pondered at this.

"I wonder where..." Then a thought struck her, "Awe man Ice Cap Zone's under it."

Sonic looked and nodded. Angel Island was no on top of the area that used to hold the Ice Cap Zone.

"We'll just have to see if there's a way to get under it," Sonic replied as he headed towards Angel Island.

Tails nodded then followed.

The duo of Sonic and Tails headed towards the big island. It took a while but eventually they made it to the base of it. Sonic began to look around. Tails also looks then she notices something. A little ways up is what looks to be a hole in the side. Tails walked up to the hole and felt a cold breeze coming through it.

"Sonic this may lead down," Tails told Sonic.

Sonic nodded as he used his speed to quickly scale the space to the opening. Tails flew up and landed at the entrance. She pressed a button on her com and a light show at the tip like a flash light. So, the two moved on with Tails in the lead.

As they proceeded they felt as the air got colder and colder. Tails began to shiver slightly. Then the light came across an opening to the side. The opening was made of solid Ice and it looked as if it continued down a slope. Tails went to her com and activated a map data base.

"This might lead to the entrance of Ice Cap Zone," Tails remarked.

Sonic nodded.

So the two headed down the opening. They were both careful as they walked on the Ice covered floor. As they proceeded they came across a small pool of water.

"Isn't that the pool of water right outside the entrance to Ice Cap Zone?" Tails asked amazed.

Sonic nodded.

"Strange, Tails remarked, "How this tunnel leads just about perfectly to Ice cap zone."

Tails checked her COMs map and sure enough they were at the entrance to Ice Cap Zone.

"Let's keep moving," Sonic said as he walked around the pool of water. Tails followed.

The two continue on their way with not much problems. Eventually, they start to see a faint glow coming up ahead. They continue as the glow gets brighter. Soon they can make out the source, an Active Star Post.

They get closer but suddenly, Tails steps on what could have been a trip wire. Suddenly a part of the ceiling begins to drop down on them. Sonic quickly pushes Tails forward as they get out from the falling ceiling but on the Star Post side.

"What was that?" Tails asked still in shock.

"The Ice Cap Zone as a few booby traps in it," Sonic replied, "That's one of the reasons why they've never been fully explored."

"I see, Tails turned back to the now block of ice that had come from the ceiling, "So much for going back the way we came."

She turned back to see Sonic walking up to the StarPost. He placed his hands on the orb and in a flash of light he was gone.

Tails didn't bother following him. She was certain that he could handle it by himself. Thought how cold it was out here made it slightly tempting to follow him. She began to rub her arms as she tried to get herself warm. She only hoped that there was another exit up ahead.

It didn't take much longer as the StarPost flashed again and Sonic reappeared holding a second Emerald. It was green. So they had three Emeralds in their possession and two in Robotnik's. The last two, however, had dropped from Tails' Plane and for all she knew Robotnik could have them by now but hopefully he didn't.

Sense the light of the StarPost had gone out the light now came from Tails' COM plus the two Chaos Emeralds Sonic was holding gave off a faint glow but not really big enough to see.

"So I guess we just continue on," Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

So Tails took the lead as she continued down the path. As they continued they began to tell that the path was now inclining upwards plus it seemed to be winding upwards.

"Where's this path lead?" Tails wondered aloud but Sonic didn't answer.

The continued the winding upward slope. Soon, Tails started to feel a slight breeze. Not long after that she saw a light coming up.

"We're about out," Tails said.

The two continued. As they rounded a corner they saw an opening. They reached it and as their eyes adjusted to the light they began to see that it wasn't ground level.

"How'd we?" Tails thought then remember, "Ice Cap Zone must lead to that tall mountain on Angel Island."

Sonic walked up and looked around. He could see Angel Island down below. He then looked around. The grounded slanted downward enough to be able to use it to go down but it'd be hard to walk on. He looked to the left and saw something really strange. There were a few pieces of wood. They were all long enough to be used as a kind of snowboard. Tails looked in that direction too.

"Well, at least we know one of the things the Echidna's did for fun," Tails said with a slight smile.

Sonic walked over and picked up of the pieces of wood. He then handed Tails one. Sonic placed his down on the ground and stood on it like a snow board.

"Wait you don't plan on..." Tails said but didn't get to finish as Sonic was off snowboarding down the mountain.

"Oh great," Tails said as she placed her piece of wood down She stood on it.

Flying was one thing, but this was entirely different. She took a deep breath then took off after Sonic.

The wooden snowboards were shaped nicely to allow her to keep her grip on it with her feet. Good thing too as she began to pick up speed fast. She was a bit scared but she wanted to keep up with Sonic and this was the fastest way to do it.

She then hit a drop in that lead to a lower part and that made a small gasp come out of her. No sooner had she did then she wished she didn't. She started to hear a sounded that made her fear increase as she looked back and her fear was confirmed.

"Avalanche!" Tails let out but that only increased the avalanche. She bent forward a bit more. She wasn't keen to going faster but her fear of the avalanche caused her to forget her about that.

So down the mountain she went, weaving in and out of rocks and other obstacles all to keep ahead of the Avalanche behind her. The Avalanche was gaining however and that only spiked her fear.

Then she saw a blue figure up head.

"Sonic!" Tails called out to him.

Tails caught up to him.

"Sonic what are we going to do?" Tails said fearfully, "We can't out snowboard it."

"Then fly," Sonic said, he wasn't scared at all.

"Fly?" Tails asked confused then it hit her. How could she forget that? She began to spin her tails rapidly and she was lifted off her board. She then flew over to Sonic and picked him up. She then proceeded to fly at an angle till they were safely out of the avalanches reach.

Tails let out a sigh of relief.

"Head to the Flight brother's place," Sonic told her.

Tails nodded as she flew them both in that direction. As they reached the edge of Angel Island Tails sat Sonic down and landed herself. The two then set off to the Flight Brother's place.

Knuckles search for the Master Emerald shards was going very well. Besides his minor confrontation in the city he wasn't having many problems at all. Knuckles seemed to have a way of being find the Shards. Even he was kind of surprised but he was glad for it.

Now Knuckles had just found the last Master Emerald shard on Angel Island. He was wondering why he didn't check the Island first but he just shrugged it off.

While searching he believed he heard the sound of an avalanche but he didn t look into it. Could be anything.

So Knuckles headed back off the Island. He saw a forest not far off from where his island fell so he figured he'd check there next.

Knuckles left the mountain area he was in and made his way to the forest area he had seen. On the way there, however, he came across a clearing. In the clearing was a rather large wooden structure that at the top had house with pieces of metal on what could of been some type of road. Also in the clearing was a small shack but the thing that peeked his interest was by a pond. For walking by it were two Mobians that he recognized, Sonic and Tails.

What are those two doing here? Knuckles thought. His gaze brought him to a rather shiny green object in Sonic's hands.

Robotnik was right, Knuckles thought, that's a piece of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles wasted no time as he charged at the duo fist flying. Both managed to avoid it.

"Knuckles?" Tails said astonished, "What's going on?"

"Enough talk," Knuckles said his eye on Sonic's hand, "Give me the emerald and no one get's hurt."

Sonic gave a small smirk.

"I don't think so," Sonic said.

"Then it's the hard way then," Knuckles once again charged at Sonic, Sonic, however, simple moved aside. Knuckles shifted his wait and aimed a punch into the direction of Sonic. Sonic once again stepped out of Knuckles' reach.

Knuckles then launched a series of punches at Sonic but Sonic dodged them all. Finally, Sonic launched a kick at Knuckles which pushed him back.

Angrily Knuckles punched the ground with his fists then stood back up. He charged at Sonic again as he did Sonic charged at him. The two met and knuckles threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged it but was suddenly met with Knuckles other fist. The impact knocked the wind out of Sonic and Knuckles took an advantage as he sent another fist flying his way. This one also hit as Sonic was knocked back, while the two Chaos Emeralds flew from his hands.

Both Sonic and Knuckles turned towards where the Emeralds fell, right next to the pond. Suddenly, out from the pond water, rose a craft. The crafts top came off as it revealed none other than Dr. Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" Sonic yelled as he scrambled to his feet but suddenly mechanical claw flew from Robotnik's Egg'omatic Hovercraft and snatch both Chaos Emeralds. The claw then gave the Emeralds to Robotnik.

"Give me back those Chaos Emeralds," Sonic yelled as he charged towards Robotnik but suddenly a beast arose from the ground and blocked off Sonic's path. It was Chaos.

"Well done Chaos," Robotnik said, "Now here I have a treat for you."

"You're not giving them to him are you?" Tails asked though she already knew the answer.

"Cleaver little girl aren't you?" Robotnik said with a grin as he tossed the Chaos Emeralds to Chaos.

"Wait those are Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked as he was more stunned than the other two.

"And you gave them to Robotnik," Sonic said hatred in his voice.

The Chaos Emeralds were absorbed into Chaos. They glowed brightly as Chaos matched the brightness. The light dimmed and before them stood or more precisely floated, Chaos 4. 


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos 4

Chapter 9 Chaos 4

The beast Chaos stood before the trio of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. With the addition of the Green and Blue Chaos Emeralds Chaos form has changed drastically as he seemed to look more like some kind of fish like creature. He still had is long arms but he seemed to float and at the end was a kind of flipper.

"It seems that you are no longer of use to me, Sonic," Robotnik said, "After all you've already collected all the Chaos Emeralds from the Special Zones."

"But aren't you missing three?" Tails asked him.

"Not to worry Tails," Robotnik said, "After all I all ready know of there locations and am already prepping to collect them."

"What?" Sonic said astonished.

"Why yes Sonic," Robotnik said, "Now if you'll excuse me my ride's here."

"You're Ride?" Tails asked but no sooner had she asked then a strange shadow overtook them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look up to see a giant Air-craft carrier in the sky.

"Behold," Robotnik said, "The Egg Carrier."

The three of them looked at it. Then Tails remembered something as she noticed a similar design to the craft.

"That's the missing Air-Craft Carrier," Tails said.

"Correct," Robotnik said, "But there are a few Modifications."

Robotnik stirred his Egg'omatic Hovercraft up towards the Egg Carrier.

Sonic just looked at him as he was all ready to high for him to do anything about.

"Chaos finish them," Robotnik called out.

Chaos nodded as he advanced on the three. Sonic however wasted no time as he charged straight for Chaos' head. But Chaos was faster as he smacked Sonic with his arm sending him flying into the near-by pond.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as she quickly spun her tails and went after Sonic. She made it to him in time and grabbed him before he hit the water.

Chaos turned his attention towards them as he flew towards the water. once he got there he dived into it.

"Oh great," Tails said, "How are we going to..."

But Sonic pointed towards the water. Tails looked at could see a lighter section of water that seemed to be moving in their direction.

Tails fly backwards as to reach the shore. Suddenly, a wave of blue energy was came up from the water and headed straight for Sonic and Tails. Quickly, Sonic pushed off of Tails causing her to let go. She moved out of the way as Sonic hit the water then using his speed he began to run along it's surface.

"We can't hit it while it's under the water," Sonic said.

Tails nodded as another wave of energy was shot out at her while another was shot towards Sonic. They both avoided them still trying to think of a way to get back at Chaos. Then Tails turned and saw that Knuckles was still standing at the side of the pond. He just stood there as he watched what was going on.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled at him as she once again avoided another energy wave.

Knuckles looked to Tails.

"Knuckles, we could really use your help," Tails said to Knuckles.

"Why should I?" Knuckles asked, "Your partner obviously betrayed you. So why should I help?"

"Partner?" Tails asked a little shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You were helping Robotnik collect the Chaos Emeralds for this creature," Knuckles said, "Now that he no longer needs you he's getting rid of you."

Tails didn't know what to say. How could that Echidna still think that they were working for Robotnik? She was still trying to keep out of the way of the energy waves.

"Stupid Echidna."

Knuckles turned to Sonic who was still running along the ponds surface dodging laser fire while looking for a chance to strike Chaos.

"What did you say?"

"I said Stupid Echidna," Sonic said, "You're so blind that you still can't see in front of your eyes."

"I see just fine thank you," Knuckles said.

"No, " Sonic replied, "You don't. If you did you'd see that Robotnik is still playing you for a fool."

"What?" Knuckles said.

Sonic kept up his evading as he continued.

"Robotnik wants you to think that we're working for him," Sonic said, "Think back. It was I who destroyed Robotnik's Death Egg. I was also not the one who gave this beast the Chaos Emeralds. Robotnik took them from me."

Knuckles thought about it. Sonic did seem upset when Robotnik took the Chaos Emeralds. Then something else came into memory. Back when he saw Robotnik with the White Chaos Emerald he noticed both Sonic and Tails asleep on the side walk. If they were working for him why would Robotnik need to take the Emerald while they were asleep. Does that mean...

Suddenly, Chaos' extended one of his arms out of water and grabbed Tails.

"Let me go!" Tails called out.

Sonic changed his course to attack the arm but Chaos quickly pulled it back under with Tails in his grasp.

Underneath the water Tails was struggling with all her might to get free of Chaos' hand. She knew that if she couldn't get free she'd eventually drown.

Up head she then heard a splash. She looked and saw a red figure coming towards her.

Knuckles? Tails thought.

As Tails looked she could tell that it was indeed Knuckles. Knuckles swam up to her and made a pull on Chaos' hand but was unable to get him to let go. So he then swam up to Chaos while Chaos was launching a punch towards Sonic. Knuckles then gave Chaos a one two punch to the head. The impact caused Chaos to let go of Tails and she made a break for the surface.

Knuckles followed her up too but as he did Chaos was on his tail. Tails broke the surface first as she took in a deep breathe of Air. Not long after, Knuckles came up too but followed by Chaos as he leapt out of the water to come down on top of Knuckles. But had he not forgotten about Sonic he would of thought twice about is action as Sonic came rushing along the water and launches himself in spinning ball towards Chaos. Sonic strikes the beasts head as it also flung Chaos out of the pool. Chaos quickly recovered as he once again became a puddle of water and fled.

Tails got to the edge of the pond as Sonic came up to her. Tails looked over to see Knuckles also coming up to her.

"Knuckles... Thanks," Tails said.

"No problem," He said.

Sonic glanced at Knuckles before turning back to Tails.

"We need to get aboard that Egg Carrier," Sonic said.

Tails nodded as she stood up.

"Let's go see if Rotor's finished with my plane."

Sonic nodded as the two of them headed towards Dash and Jazz's Workshop.

Knuckles, however, didn't follow them.

"You guys go," Knuckles told them, "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Ok Knuckles," Tails said, "Take care."

Knuckles gave a nod then he headed into the forest of the Mystic Ruins.

It didn't take long for Sonic and Tails to make it to Dash and Jazz's Workshop. When they arrived they saw the two brothers outside sitting in chairs.

"Hey you two," Dash said.

"Why are you all wet Tails?" Jazz asked.

Tails explained to them what had happened.

"Wow," Said Jazz, "I can't believe we didn't notice."

"Is my Chaos Emerald still safe?" Sonic asked.

The two brothers exchanged looks before answering.

"Yeah it's still here." Dash said.

"Good," Sonic said.

"Anyways," Tails said, "Is Rotor finished with the plane yet?"

"No," Jazz replied, "He's still working on it."

"But you can borrow our plane," Dash said, "The Tornado mark 1's out front."

Tails nodes as they head to the front of the workshop to where the red bi-plane sat. The duo wasted no time as they got into the plane and took off after the Egg Carrier. It didn't take long for them to find it and they began to close in.

"I see you two escaped Chaos," Robotnik's voice called out to them through speakers, "No matter I'll blast you out of the sky myself."

Small panels opened up in the Egg carrier and out of them came a series of rockets. As Tails was a very excellent pilot, she dodged all of them.

"Hmmm... This reminds me to much of our last air battle Officer Tails," Robotnik remarked, "But let's just see if we can't change the ending results this time."

"Don't count on it," Tails said though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Tails continued to avoid the rockets that came from the Egg Carrier. Tails eventually made her way to the front of the Egg Carrier and prepared and turned towards it as she prepared to land.

"Perfect," Robotnik said as suddenly the front of the Egg Carrier opened up to reveal a huge laser cannon.

"That's..." But Tails didn't get to finish her sentence as a laser came blasting out of the cannon and straight for the Tornado. Tails quickly adjusted the course of the Tornado but even though that kept them from getting hit by the laser head on it did however hit the right wing of the plane.

The plane then spiraled out of the sky.  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10: Collision

Chapter 10 Collision

Knuckles search for the Master Emerald Shards continued as he headed into the heart of the Mystic Ruins where a dense jungle was. Knuckles made his way through the jungle as he kept an eye out for any shards lying around. As he continued he made his way into a clearing and found himself face to face with an old pyramid. Knuckles looked at the pyramid as recognition was starting to spark.

Could this be the pyramid I saw in that strange dream? Knuckles thought to himself, but wasn't it bigger?

Knuckles walked up to the stone steps in front. on each side of the steps was a circular sphere attached to the wall. Knuckles walked up the steps to a ledge. Knuckles noticed a strange stone snake head right at the top that was attached to the wall. What could it mean?

Knuckles walked along the ledge as it circulated to the back of the pyramid. In the back Knuckles noticed what could of been a back opening but it was closed.

Something caught his attention as he brought his gaze to another ledge above. There he noticed a slight green shine. Knuckles scaled the pyramid being careful not to damage it. Once he made it to the top he saw that the shine came from a Master Emerald shard. Knuckles picked it up as he put it into his bag and as he did so he noticed two more pieces down towards the base of the pyramid. So Knuckles hoped down and walked to one and put it into his bag. He then did the same to the other one. But just has he placed the shard in his bag he looked up to see a shining light right in front of him.

"What?" Knuckles said as he once again blacked out.

Knuckles opened his eyes but once again he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the Master Emerald shrine but it looked different. It looked whole.

The Master Emerald Shrine Knuckles had known all his life had been broken, destroyed in parts. But this one was complete.

The second thing that Knuckles saw were seven pillars that surrounded the Shrine. Knuckles had seen parts of those pillars but that wasn't the thing that brought them to his attention. For positioned above each one were the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles stood there taking all of this in as he attempted to process all this information as well as figure out why he was seeing this. Suddenly, someone walked past him and headed up to the top of the shrine to where the Master Emerald was. It was the same girl he saw last time that was talking with her father.

Knuckles was far from curious as he made his way up to the top of the shrine. As he did he also couldn't help notice the pools of water that were in the shrine.

"Please you must take everyone away from here," Knuckles heard Tikal say.

Knuckles looked around as to who Tikal could be talking to but he didn't see anyone. He did however notice a few small ripples in the water. Could she be talking to it?

"My Father will come, please you must," Tikal said then once again Knuckles notices the sound of ripples in the water.

"Perhaps if I take the Emeralds to a safer place," Tikal said.

This time Knuckles didn't hear the ripples but the sound of a growl. Strangely, the growl was ringing a bell in Knuckles' head but what could it be?

"Ok, I won't bother them," Tikal said, "Don't worry, I will protect this place and the chao."

Tikal then bowed her head then started walking off.

"I must do something," Tikal said, "Quickly."

As Knuckles watched Tikal leave the surroundings began to grow dim till they faded compelely and Knuckles found himself once again standing by the old pyramid.

"What do these strange dreams mean?" Knuckles asked no one in particular, "Do they have something to do with the Master Emerald getting shattered?"

Knuckles pondered on this a bit longer then he looked into his bag. He had collected allot of shards and it was quiet possible that he had all of them.

"Time to put these shards back where they belong," Knuckles said as he then made his way back to Angel Island.

Back in Station Square a small crowed had formed on the beach. Each of them was looking at a figure who had only recently fallen from the sky. Their were a few rumors as to who the unconscious Mobian was but most of them were thinking the same thing as they noticed the Mobian's blue fur.

The crowd talked amongst themselves as they were both in small shock and wonderment. After all this was indeed the Blue Blur. The crowd watched as the wondered what they should do? Then the Blue Blur began to stir and some of the crowd breathed a sigh of relief.

Now conscious on the sandy beach, Sonic couldn't help but feel sore. It wasn't natural to fall out of a plane and not feel that way.

As Sonic laid there trying to gather the strength to open his eyes he couldn't help but notice the sounds of the crowd around him.

Slowly, Sonic began to open his eyes. None of the crowd seemed to come to assistance. Even though he wasn't to keen on being around others, especially being the center of attention, he couldn't help feeling a little angry about none of them offering help.

The Hero must get up on his own, Sonic thought to himself. He would of let his attitude toward the crowd on his face but it was all ready being filled with the sore expression as he started to rise. It took him longer then normal but he was now standing up right.

The crowd only stared, to mesmerized by the legend that proceeded Sonic. Struck by a thought Sonic looked around and even though the crowd blocked his view some, he couldn't make out any sign of Tails or the Tornado.

Sonic began to ponder on what had happened but the constant stair of the Mobains began to unnerve him. So Sonic began to walk away and the crowd let him through. As he did Sonic could still see the eyes stair at him even as he had passed through and stared heading into the city.

Sonic sighed, then took off at blinding speed to keep them from trying to follow him.

The crowd was startled at that and they began to talk amongst themselves in awe of the Blue Blur.

In the streets of Station Square a lone Mobian girl was walking holding a bag full of groceries. The Mobian was of course, Amy Rose. The bag she was holding was from Cream's Mom, Vanilla.

Amy was thinking of her encounter with her Hero, The Blue Blur. She was still wondering why he and the Sega Guardian he was with left them.

Must of been for an important mission, Amy thought.

As Amy was thinking on it she didn't realize a bird flying towards her. The bird was blue and had a gold circular pendant around his neck. The bird had a fearful look in it's eyes and didn't really notice where it was going. Then...

SLAM!

The bird hit into Amy and her bag fell out of her hands.

"Hey!" Amy said agitated as she got back up and looked at what hit her. Her expression softened as she saw the bird laying on the ground. She went over too it and picked it up. The bird chirped fear growing in it's eyes.

"Don't worry birdie," Amy said to it soothingly, "I won't hurt you."

The bird slowly calmed down as it looked into Amy's eyes. This wasn't the thing that was after it.

"There," Amy said still soothing.

Suddenly, not far from where she stood, a robot of a cylinder shape dropped down. It had to arms but no legs at it seemed to hover. It was of course, Zero.

The bird chirped fearfully, as it recognized it.

"Is that thing trying to hurt you?" Amy asked. The bird responded with another fearful chirp.

Amy looked at the robot.

"You big bully, " Amy said.

Zero floated calmly as he addressed the situation. He then came to a conclusion as he advanced on Amy.

Amy was slightly shocked as Zero started towards her. She didn't think it'd try anything. Amy slowly backed up.

"D-don't come any closer," Amy said but continued to back up. The robot reply as it continued to head for her.

Realizing that She wouldn't be able to talk him down she turned and ran. As she didn't she could hear Zero also picking up in speed.

She ran through the streets. Trying to evade the Robot. Other Mobians were getting out of the way as Zero continued in pursuit.

Amy ran and ran then she saw something up ahead. It was the entrance to Twinkle Park but more importantly she saw a blur furred Mobian walking by it.

"Blue Blur!" Amy yelled after him.

Startled by the call Sonic turned towards her. He could she that she was slightly scared and she seemed to be carrying a small bird. Sonic really didn't want anything to do with her but before he said anything she was already close to him.

"Blue Blur, quick, there's an evil robot after me cause he wants this birdie," Amy said to Sonic.

Sonic looked back the way She came but didn't see any robots coming from it.

"What Robot?" Sonic asked.

"That robot..." Amy turned and saw that Zero was no longer there, "But I..."

Sonic looked to the girl annoyance flashing across his face. But as he did he noticed an small glow coming from the pocket in her dress.

"What do you have in your pocket?" Sonic asked her.

"My..." Amy began but was cut short as Zero suddenly came up from a side street. She pointed towards him, "There it's the robot."

Sonic saw but he really didn't care. More than likely the robot belonged to Robotnik and it was after what Sonic believed to be a Chaos Emerald, that Amy had. So he took a step forward. He looked at the robot. It looked poorly made.

"AHHH!"

Sonic turned towards Amy at the sound of her scream. He was expecting something than what he saw. For Amy was looking at a sign with a happy smile.

"Look it says 'free kids day'," Amy said, "Can we go please, Blue Blur?"

"Listen..." Sonic said but before he could say anything else, Amy was already heading into Twinkle Park's entrance.

Sonic let out an irritated sigh as he went after her. 


	11. Chapter 11: Twinkle Park

Chapter 11 Twinkle Park

Sixteen glowing lights. Sixteen glowing lights with eight seperate colors. Standing in front of the glowing lights were four siluetted figures.

Tails stared apon this sight. She didn't know who they were but she had a strange feeling that it was something imporant. The image began to fade as it did it was replaced by that of a diner in bad shape. Something about the diner seemed familer to Tails but she couldn't place her finger on it. So she walked forward and found herself standing outside of it. She didn't bother knocking as she went inside.

Inside she noticed that it too was in bad shape. The building had most likely been abondaned for some time. Tails gaze then fell on the only figure in the room. The figure was sitting on a stool in front of the counter. The figure wore a brown cloak.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

There was the sound of surprise as the figure turned around. He then flipped back his hood to reviel that it was Sonic.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked her.

Tails looked at him confused. Just what was going on?

"I'm Tails remember?" She said to him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow confused. Suddenly, the area began to fade and Tails found herself on a raised platform. She was in front of a podium that over looked a vast crowd. She turned her gaze past the crowd to see Sonic standing across the street with a Golden medal in the shape of an acorn on his cloak. Sonic nodded then took off in the blink of an eye.

No sooner had Tails seen that then her surrounding began to fade once more as she came back into consciecness. She had a smile on her face as she remembered how much things had changed between her and the Blue Blur.

Then she remembered the crash. Quickly, she sat up flinging her eyes open as she did. She found herself in a forest of some kind. She looked around and saw the Tornado Mark 1. It didn't look in to good of shape. But where was Sonic?

Tails looked around frantically but didn't see any sign of him. She didn't think he'd just leave her there so where could he be? Then again where was she?

She looked at her COM which was still on her wrist. It didn't look broken as the screen still showed the normal stuff. She then pulled up a map of the area and found that she was in the Mystic Ruins. She then decieded that it would be best if she contacted Rotor and let him inform the Flight Brother of what happened to their plane. But as she began to open a channel something caught her eye. She looked towards it.

"What's that doing there?" Tails muttered allowed as she saw that it was the Red Choas Emerald. If she remembered correctly the two that she dropped from her test flight were Yellow and Light Blue. Meaning that it must of been the other one Sonic had. Tails thought about it and realized that it must of gotten on the plane somehow.

Tails began to move towards, when suddenly a rather large frog hoped up to it. Then he picked it up and put it into it's mouth.

"Hey!" Tails said.

Hearing her exclamation, the frog then hopped off.

Just great, Tails thought as she headed after it.

Tails continued to chase the Frog. Tails began to gain ground on the frog. Finally she was close enough as she lunged at the frog hands out stretched. Then the Frog leaped out of her reach and she ended up face down in the ground.

Tails wasn't happy as she got up and once again pursued the Frog.

Twinkle Park, one of the three most popular sites in Station Square. Now Twinkle Park as two sections to it. One is a giant castle fun house with other atractions inside. The other is a race way using bumper hovercars. Twinkle Park get's alot of attention but it's main focus as been kids and lovers... ofcourse, this was all the more reason Amy was thrilled to be here.

You see, not only does Amy see Sonic as a hero, she see's him as her Hero. Multiple times she's fanticies about being a damsel in distress as the Mighty Blur Blur, came to rescue her. Ofcourse, since no one really knew what Sonic's species was and only assumed that he was a Mobian rabit she had pictured him multiple ways. Now that she knew what he was she now believed he was better than all the imagining she did.

"Wait a minute," she said as she stopped her rushed pace. She looked around, "Oh no I lost sight of Sonic." She shrugged, "Awe well, he'll catch up eventually."

So Amy stood there the bird was still in her hands. The bird was relatively calm but he's eyes were on constant watch.

As the seconds went on Amy's patience were starting to get the better of her as she began to tap her foot.

Suddenly, the bird let out a chirp. Amy looked down to see that he was looking to his left. Amy turned her gaze in the direction.

"Oh No, not you again," Amy said as she held the bird closer to herself as Zero began to advance on her, "Leave us alone or you'll have to deal with the Blue Blur."

Zero didn't take any thought to what she said but continued to advance on her.

"I-I'm warning you," Amy said but the robot continued to advance.

Zero continued his course but Amy couldn't wait another second as she dashed away.

"Sonic!" She screamed as she headed into the entrance of the Castle Fun House.

Amy made her way through the fun house as she was being chased step for step by Zero. Her path lead her to an area with mirrors on each side. She would of taken time to marvel at the mirror room if it wasn't for Zero being not far behind her. A few places Amy had to watch for trap doors that were also in the mirror room. Finally she made it through and to another part of the castle. She looked and noticed a swinging boat ride. Near that however, she noticed a rather large balloon tied to a tree. Amy quickly ran too it. She untied it and as she expected she was small enough that the balloon carried her off. Zero, who was not far off got annoyed as he realized that he couldn't reach her.

"We're safe Birdy," Amy said as the Balloon directed them over the Twinkle park. It wasn't long till it landed Amy outside of the park. Amy let got of the balloon and it flew off.

"Hmmm... maybe I shouldn't of done that," Amy said but then looked at the birdy and smiled, "Awe well."

She then headed down the street. After about a minute of walking she began to wonder what happened to Sonic. But she decieded that she'd find him later.

Just then something grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey!" Amy cried out as the hand lifted her in the air. She then realized that the hand belonged to Zero. She then screamed as the robot took off with her in her graps.

Back in Twinkle Park, Sonic was not in a good mood for he lost track of Amy.

Where is that girl? he wondered as he looked around. After a while of searching he decieded that perhaps she left the park so he left. It wasn't long till he heard the sound of a scream.

"Let me go!" The scream said.

Sonic could tell that the voice belonged to Amy so he went after it. Only to find her in the clutches of Zero.

"Blue Blur," Amy said as she caught sight of Sonic.

"Drop her!" Sonic said.

Zero continued as he entered the warp train Station. Sonic followed but he was too late as Zero got aboard the Warp Train and the door closed behind them. The Train took off leaving SOnic behind. But Sonic gave chase to the train over the tracks.

*** 


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Tikal

Chapter 12 I'm Tikal

"Gotcha."

Tails had finally caught the frog that she had been chasing. Truthfully she had gone quiet far but now that she finally had the frog she felt releaved. The only problem now was how was she going to get it out of the frog. She thought about it but she couldn't figure out how. She knew that Sonic would probally just reach in and pull out the emerald or worse cut it out of him, thus killing it. But she was certain that there was a way to get it out without doing that. So she decieded if Rotor could help. She made her way back to the Flight Brothers' workshop. As she did the frog seemed quiet a bit but every so often it'd make a vain atempt at struggling to get out.

"Don't worry," Tails said to the frog, "I won't hurt you. I just need to get that Emerald out of you then you can go free."

Strangely the Frog squirmed a bit more after that. But Tails had a firm grip on the frog and wasn't about to let go.

"Come on now," Tails said the frog quieted down a bit. So Tails took her gaze off the frog and back onto her path, only to be met with a bright light.

"What's happening?" She said as she blanked out.

Tails awakens as she's standing up right. She looks around and notices that she was not where she was at. The place looked to be some kind of anceint place yet looked like it was new.

"Where..." She began to say then noticed that the frog was gone, "Drat it, where'd that frog go."

She looked around but didn't see any sign of the frog.

"Great now what am I going to do," Tails said as she thought about it, "Well it's got to be around here somewhere."

So Tails set off. Trying to find out where the frog went. Tails' search brough her to what looked to be a rather tall prymid. The prymid looked familer like she's seen it before. But as she pondered on this she caught some one in the corner of her eye. It looked to be a group of Mobians. She turned towards them to get a better look and was met by a surprise.

Echidnas.

Tails couldn't believe it. She's only heard that Echidnas where from Angel Island. But as she looked around she knew that she was not on Angel Island. After all when she was on Angel Island she never saw any place that looked like this. Plus she was under the assumption that Knuckles was the only Echidna on Angel Island.

"The keepers are the Seven Chaos."

huh? Tails thought. Her intrested peaked but the voice was not coming from the group of echidnas. She turned and looked towards the pyrmid again. In front of it was a girl echidna about her age. So Tails headed over to the girl. Wondering what she was talking about.

Tails got up to the girl. The girl noticed as she turned her attention to her.

"Oh hello," The girl replied pleasently.

"Hi," Tails said, "Say what was it that you were just saying, about the seven Chaos?"

"Oh that?" Tikal said, "Well it's something my Grandmother taught me. I'll never forget it."

"Is there more to it?" Tails asked her curiosity rising.

"Yes," Tikal said, "It goes like this: The keepers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is Power enriched by the heart, The Controller is the one who unifies the Chaos."

"I see," Tails said, "But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Tikal said, "But I do know that the number 7 is the same as the number of emeralds."

This piked Tails intrest even more.

"Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Tikal said, "By the way I can't say we've met before. I'm Tikal and you are?"

"Well I'm..." But before Tails could finish something strange began to happen. Her surrounding began to fade as if she were having a dream.

"Testing one, two, three."

Robotnik's voice called out over the speakers of the Egg Carrier. Now that he saw that they were working properly he brought his attention to the four E-series before him, E-102 through E-105.

"Now listen up," Robotnik said, "For I have an assignment for all of you."

The E-series Robots were at full attention or so it looked because they couldn't really show facial expresstion. Robotnik pressed a button on his controls and a screen behind him show a picture of a rather large green frog. It also gave other data on the frog.

"Now do you all see this frog?" Robotnik said.

The robots all nodded in unison.

"Well this frog has a Chaos Emerald in it's possestion," Robotnik explained, "And I want you to collect this frog and bring him to me."

The E-series robots nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go," Robotnik said.

The E series robots gave a solute then were off.

Robotnik sat back in his chair. All was going to plan so far. Chaos only needed 3 Chaos Emeralds. He knew where two of them were and had ofcourse taken the nessisary actions to aquire them. The other he was certain, Sonic had in his possestion but he was unsure of what he did with it for he didn't have it on him. Robotnik brought his attention to his monitor. He then noticed that Zero was on his way back.

"Good boy Zero," Robotnik said as he pressed a button and changed the course of the Egg Carrier to the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic arrived at the Mystic Ruins. He noticed that the robot carring Amy was down on the ground. Sonic dived at the robot but suddenly a black hovercraft came and swept up the robot.

"Shoot," Sonic said he landed and tried to grab the hover craft but he was too late as it flew into the sky out of his reach. Then Sonic saw where it was headed. For up in the sky Sonic saw what Robotnik called the Egg Carrier.

Sonic clinched his fist. He had to get up there. His gaze was brought to Angel Island which wasn't far off. If he could get to the peak of that red moutain he may have a shot. So Sonic took off.

***  
>Tails opened her eyes and found herself standing right outside the pond not far from the Flight Brothers Workshop.<p>

"What a strange dream," Tails said, "But how'd I get here?"

Tails was intruped by her thoughts by something moving in her arms. She looked down and saw that she had the frog in her graps once more.

"How did...?"

"FROGGY!"

Tails turned to see a rather large purple and white Mobian cat running towards her. As she watched the Mobian cat triped and fell right in front of her. But as he did Tails was startled as she accidently let go of the frog. The frog hopped off.

"Oh no!" The Mobian cat said as he got up and gave chase to the frog.

"Hey!" Tails called after them but something sparkled at her feet. She looked down to see the Red Chaos Emerald. She reached down and picked it up as she felt her relief. She was glad that the frog left it. So she made her way to the Flight brothers workshop. When she arrived she saw that Dash was heading out the door.

"Tails, you came back just in time," Dash said.

"How's that?" Tails asked.

"Well..." Dash's gaze fell to the emerald in Tails' hand, "Oh you found it. That's a relief."

"Found what?" Tails asked then held up the red Chaos Emerald," The emerald?"

"Yeah, well you see we kinda lost it," Dash said, "Where'd you find it anyways?"

"In the Tornado," Tails told him then she remember the crash, "Oh allmost forgot, we crashed and the tornado's in that mystic ruins forest."

"Oh," Dash said, "We'll send someone to go get it afterwards. But in the mean time Rotor said he's finished with your plane."

"Really?" Tails said smiling a bit, "The Cyclone's up and running?"

"Yep," Dash said, "And it looks as if you can test it Because we just saw Sonic headed towards Angel Island. We think he's trying to use it to get up to the Egg Carrier."

"Huh?" Tails asked and Dash pointed to the sky behind Tails. Tails turned and saw the huge ship flying through the sky. Not far from the Angel Island but it looked as if Sonic would be to late if he wasn't allready on the Egg Carrier.

"Right so where's my plane?" Tails asked as she turned back to Dash.

"It's in the shop ready to go," Dash said, "Follow."

So Tails followed Dash into the workshop. Once inside she saw that both Jazz and Rotor were inside.

"Look who decieded to drop by," Dash said.

The two looked up.

"Officer Tails," Rotor said, "The Cyclone is ready."

Tails nodded.

"Looks like I'm going after Sonic," She said then remember something a few months back and smiled.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Tails said as she got into the Cyclone, "This is close to the time me and SOnic went after the Death Egg."

"Last time I was knocked out," Jazz pointed out.

"Oh that can be arranged, " Dash said smilling to his brother.

They all laughed. Dash then flipped the switch and the wall opened so Tails could fly the plane out. Tails started the propeller and manevered the plane out onto the run way.

"Oh Officer Tails," Rotor called out to her, "Open a link to me so I can run you through a new feature."

"All right," Tails said as she opened the link on her COM. She then placed her goggles on and manervered the plane down the run way. Then she pulled back on the lever as the plane took to the air. She then turned the plane towards Angel Island. 


	13. Chapter 13: Gamma's Heart

Chapter 13 Gamma's Heart

"Target Located."

E-102 Gamma's search for Froggy had brought him to the beach. This turned out well for Gamma as he was able to locate the frog. The Frog was only a little ways off and all gamma had to do was go and pick him up. So Gamma went to the Froggy. Froggy tried to run but Gamma was a tad to quick for it as he grabbed him.

"Target Acquired," Gamma said.

Suddenly, a bright light apeared in front of Gamma and Gamma blacked out. When Gamma came to he was standing in not far from what could of been an alter of some short.

"Must determine location," Gamma said.

He began to take in different information around him and comparing it with his location data in his mememory banks.

"Processing," Gamma said, "Search complete, Location Unknown."

Gamma decieded that to look around in better hopes to determine his location. So Gamma made his way over to the shrine. As he got closer he noticed that there were a group of creatures in front of the shrine. The creatures seemed to be sining. Gamma checked his data base and once again came up empty.

"Aren't they lovely?"

Gamma noticed a girl behind him. His data base told him that it was a Mobian Echidna. Yet his records showed of only one living Echidna and that was a male. This Echidna was obviously female.

"These are the chao," Tikal explain as she stepped up to one, "They are lovely creatures who come out to sing."

Gamma recorded the information into his data base.

"They are protected by and gentle and lovely creature," Tikal continued, "But my father doesn't want them away."

Tikal looked at the chao a little sadness could be seen in her eyes.

"My hope is that an understanding can be reached between them," Tikal said, "That way the Chao can continue to sing in peace."

Gamma continued to watch the Echidna Girl. Then the surroundings began to fade as Gamma found himself back at the beach holding the frog.

"Processing new information," Gamma stated, "Returning to mission."

Gamma sent a signal to a hover orb. The black mechanical sphere came and Gamma got on.

Unknown to Gamma a rather large Mobian cat saw as Gamma got onto the flying craft.

"Oh No!" Big said. Quickly, Big got to the craft and managed to grab onto it as it took off flying towards the Egg Carrier.

"I'm back," Knuckles said to noone in particular.

He had just got back to the Master Emerald Shrine where the broken parts of the Master Emerald were. Knuckles made his way to the Master Emerald. Once in front of it he placed the shards he had on the singe base of the Master Emerald that didn't fly off. He gatherer them up them placed his hands on them. Suddenly, the shards began to glow and flew into place not long then each shard was in it's proper place. But it still wasn't complete. There were still some peices missing.

"Where could they be?" Knuckles thought allowed as he staird at the near completed Master Emerald. Has he did he noticed something matererlize inside the Master Emerald. It looked to be a picture of the Robotnik's Egg Carrier.

He looked at it wondering what it was. Then he had an idea.

"Is the Master Emerald showing me where the remaining shards are?" Knuckles pondered allowed. The picture faded but he was pretty sure he was correct. and ofcourse it made a bit of sence after all the Egg Carrier was near by when Angel Island fell.

Knuckles noticed the sound of an engine. He looked and saw that it was the Egg carrier.

What luck, Knuckles thought. The Egg Carrier was close enough that he easily was able to get on it using his gliding ability.

"Now to find those shards," Knuckles said once he was on board.

Robotnik sat in his chair watching the progress of his E-series Robots. It turns out that not only Gamma was headed back but also the others as well. This intrigued Robotnik so he waited for them to return. Finally, each of them filed into the room. Robotnik gazed at them as each one seemed to have a frog in there grasp.

"You idiots," Robotnik stated, "Did none of you listen to what I said?"

Then Gamma came into the room in his hands was none other than Froggy.

"Oh Gamma it seems one of you got it right," Robotnik said he then turned to the others.

"I have no use for a robots that can't tell the difference from one frog to another," Robotnik said, "So good riddenes."

Robotnik pressed a button and the floor opened up where the E-sereies 103 through 105 stood. Each of them fell through. Gamma watched as they fell. Something seemed wrong, as he watched them, but he just couldn't quiet place his finger on it.

"Now, Gamma I have another task for you," Robotnik went on, "In the other room is a girl with a bird. Now I want you to..."

Suddenly, a static went through Gamma's ears. What did he say?

"Bring it to me," Gamma heard Robotnik finish.

Bring it to him? Bring what? The bird? yes it must of been.

Gamma nodded as he left. He got to the back and noticed three doors.

"Which door?" Gamma pondered. He then looked to the door to the left, "Is this it?"

Gamma went into the room. Inside was rather large. In the middle he saw a machine that seemed to be working on a robot.

"Beta?"

Gamma then left the room.

"That was the wrong door," Gamma said. He then walked into the door to the right. Inside this room was a long hallway with cells along it. Gamma made his way to the farthest one in it he say a girl. His data told him that it was a Mobian hedgehog. On his approach the girl looked up. She was holding the bird trying to keep it calm.

"Who are you?" Amy asked a little frightened herself but she was trying to be brave.

"Give me the bird," Gamma said ignoring Amy's question.

"No way," Amy replied as she held the bird closer.

"Why not?" Gamma asked.

"Because," Amy said, "I don't know who you are and you're probally going to be mean to the birdy."

"I am E-series E 102 Gamma," Gamma told her, "Creator Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Programmed to obey Robotnik's orders."

"Robotnik huh?" Amy said she remember watching a news special that Eggman's name was Robotnik. She then thought about Gamma and fell sorry for it," You know I feel sorry for you. That mean old doctor is probally making you do evil. You know why don't you just leave Robotnik? You don't have to do what he says."

"Leave?" Gamme asked, "Illogical, you have feelings of something you know nothing about."

Amy looks at Gamma. Robotnik probally didn't even give this robot any feelings.

"I pitty you," Amy told Gamma, "But you know you could help us. Don't listen to that mean old Eggman. Please Mr. Robot will you help us?"

Gamma just stood there. The data he was acquiring was illogical. The mobain Hedgehog wished to protect one it knew nothing of. Amy also seemed to want to help Gamma. Just then the bird in Amy's hands flew out and in between the bars. It then looked straight into Gamma's eyes.

"Birdy?" Amy asked.

Gama staired back at the bird. Then inside Gamma's head something just clicked. Gamma was a little confused himself but he knew what he had to do. Gamma went to the controls of the cell and pressed a button. The cell door flung open.

"Go escape," Gamma said.

"Huh?" Amy was confused, "you sure?"

"It is dangerous here," Gamma said.

"Ok," Amy said, "You know you really are a nice robot. You're different from the others. So hey we can be friends ok?"

Amy went off as she left the room.

Gamma stood there. Processing the events.

"Friends?" 


	14. Chapter 14: Aboard the Egg Carrier

Chapter 14 Aboard the Egg Carrier

Sonic's progression through the Red Mountain took him through a volcano area. But that didn't stop Sonic as he blazed through the palce and arrived at the top of the mountain through an entrance. Sonic looked and saw that he was too late as he wouldn't be able to get onboard the Egg Carrier from his possition. He clinched his fist in frustration. Then he heard a sound and he turned and saw a one seated By-plane heading his way.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard it's pilot Tails shout.

Sonic waved Tails over. Tails swooped by and Sonic hopped aboard on the back.

"It's time for round two on the Egg Carrier," Tails said.

Sonic nodded as Tails stired the Cyclone towards the Egg Carrier.

Onboard the Egg Carrier, Robotnik saw on his monitor that Tails was approaching. He grinned.

Back outside, the Cyclone was making good progress as it started to catch up to the Egg Carrier.

"Back for more eh?" Robotnik's voice came through the Egg Carrier external speakers, "Well don't worry, I'll blast you out of the sky once more."

The Egg Carrier then bagan to open fire on the Cyclone. Tails manveuered the Cyclone through the oncoming shots as she caught up to the Egg Carrier. She knew she had to land the from the front so she dived beneath the Egg carrier as she prepared to swing to the front. The Laser fire kept up but Tails, with her excellent piloting skills dodged them all.

Eventually, Tails got out and flew past the Egg Carrier.

"We gotta take out that cannon," Tails said.

She pressed a button and the Cyclone transformed into an X wing shapped.

"This will give us the extra speed and fire power we'll need," Tails explained.

Tails then whipped the Cylcone around so that it now faced the Egg Carrier.

"Looks like you fools want another help from my laser Cannon," Eggman said, "Very well then."

The front of the Egg Carrier opened up to reviel the laser cannon. Tails then pulled on the fire trigger as the Cyclone shot it's own lasers at the cannon. After fireing Tails adjusted the Cyclone's course as the cannon fired. This time she avoided it as she reposistioned to fire once again at the cannon. finally a small spark and explotion lit off as the cannon closed.

"What?" Robotnik said, "You fools took out my cannon."

Tails then flew the Cyclone close to the Egg Carrier.

"All right prepare to land," Tails said as she angled the Cyclone to land on the Egg Carriers landing strip. As she got closer she then relized something.

"Uh-oh" She said, "There's no landing gear in this mode."

"Then change back," Sonic replied.

"Can't we're too close, " Tails said, "We are going to crash."

In no time at all the Cyclone hit the landing strip of the Egg Carrier. It skidded a then finally stopped.

"Oh great," Tails said as she and Sonic got out of the Cyclone, "I don't think it can fly again, it's gonna need fixed."

"Worry about that later," Sonic said, "Right now we gotta find Robotnik and Amy."

"Amy?" Tails asked, "You mean that girl we met outside the casino?"

"She has a Chaos Emerald," Sonic said, "Ofcourse, more than likely, Robotnik's allready given it to Chaos."

"So we find Robotnik?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Well let's get started," Tails said as they went to go find Robotnik.

Else where on the ship, Knuckles' search for the Master Emerald Shards was going rather well. He had found two more shards but by his estimation he still didn't have all the pieces.

Where is the rest? Knuckles thought as he continued his search. He knew what he was missing wasn't that much so he continued his search. As he searched he couldn't help notice that the Egg carriers lasers were going off. His best guess was that Sonic and Tails were on their way but he kept it out of his mind as he searched. He then just stood there. He knew that some how he had a sort of connection to the Master Emerald Shards as he seemed to have some kind of keen sence of where they were at times. So he focused. trying to rely on this sence. Then he felt it. It looked and saw that it seemed to be coming from one of the metal sliding doors along a wall. Knuckles went up to it and grabbed the bottom. He then flund it open. Inside he saw a few things that he didn't care but there was one thing among them he did. A Shard of the Master Emerald. He also noticed that it was about the size he estimated was needed. So he went over and collected the shard, placing it in his bag.

"Finally," Knuckles said. He turned to exit the area when he came face to face with a bright light, "Not again."

Knuckles blacked out.

When Knuckles opened his eyes they went wide quickly for before him was the Master Emerald Shrine on fire but he calmed himself quickly as he noticed that it was the Shrine from the strange dream he had. It was then that he noticed that the Chaos Emeralds were gone. The second thing he noticed was that strange blue creatures were lying in front of the shrine. Knuckles walked up to them only to see that they were unconsices and badly bruised. He had no idea if they were still alive or not because he had never seen creatures such as these. Then someone else cought his eye it was the echidna girl, Tikal. She was laying down. Quickly, Knuckles went up to her and saw that she was also bruised. She shook her.

"Hey are you ok?" Knuckles said almost forgetting during his last two expeirences know one seemed to see that he existed.

But to his surprise the girl slowly awoke.

"I Couldn't stop them," She said as she looked up.

"Who?" Knuckles asked, "Couldn't stop who?"

Tikal looked to the burning alter, "I had no idea that things would turn out this badly."

Suddenly, the surroundings began to fade but Knuckles tried to fight it. He wanted to know more it was no use as they faded completly.

Amy was going through the Egg carrier as quietly and as fast as she could. She wasn't sure if Robotnik knew that she got out yet. But she was ofcourse, a little lost.

"Don't worry Birdy will find a way out," Amy said.

Not long they came to a door. Amy then opened it and instantly saw the outside.

"We did it Birdy," Amy cheered as she got went outside to the main deck. Amy walked a little farther looking for some way off the flying craft. She was sure she'd be able to find a smaller craft she could use to get off. Ofcourse, if she couldn't then she could just hide out up here til they landed.

"And were do you think you're going?"

Amy turned around to see Robotnik in his Eggo'matic hovercraft.

"Robotnik," Amy yelled as she took a step back.

"Precisely," Robotnik said, "Now give me what I want."

Amy held the birdy tighter.

"Never," Amy said.

Robotnik shrugged, "I'll just take it myself then."

Robotnik pressed a button on the Eggo'matic Hovercraft then a mechanical claw came out and grabbed Amy's arm.

"Hey!" Amy said.

Robotnik pressed another button and the claw began to retract pulling Amy towards Robotnik.

Amy tried to get the claw to let go but it was no use. So she let go of the bird as the bird flew a distence away.

"Go fly away birdy," Amy said.

The bird looked at Amy.

"Hmmm..." Robotnik pondered, "trying to save your friend eh?"

"Yes you'll never get him," Amy said.

"Well I honestly don't care about him," Robotnik said as the Claw brought Amy in reaching distence.

"What?" Amy said, "But..."

Robotnik reached out and into Amy's pocket. He then pulled out the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

"No, for this is what I want," Robotnik said. He then pressed a button and the claw releashed Amy. Amy took a few stepps back.

"I was gonna give that to Sonic," Amy said.

"Then you should of given it to me sooner."

Amy and Robotnik turned to see Sonic and Tails coming up. Amy Smiled.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she took a step towards them.

"Ah, Sonic," Robotnik said, "Looks like you're late again. You sure you're the fastest thing alive?"

"Give me that Emerald," Sonic said.

"I think not," Robotnik said, "This belongs to Chaos so I think I'll go give it too him. In the mean time how about I give you guys something to do while you wait? Oh Gamma?"

A hatch on the floor opened and out came Gamma.

"Yes Dr. Robotnik," Gamma Replied.

"Get rid of these pests," Robotnik said as he then flew his Eggo'matic hovercraft towards a section further down the ship.

"Oh no you don't," Sonic said as he started to give chase as but was cut off by a laser fire.

Sonic turned to Gamma.

"I'll deal you first then." 


	15. Chapter 15: Chaos 6

Chapter 15 Chaos 6

Sonic dashed towards Gamma in a Spin Dash. Gamma however fire straight at Sonic. Sonic was then forced to change his course as he used swung off his path to avoid the shot. Gamma fireed again as he kept a red laser sensor focused on Sonic. This kept his shots on target when he fired and made Sonic have to dodge them. So Sonic kept up his dodgeing as he circled Gamma. But Gamma didn't realize that with each rotation he was getting closer and closer. Sonic then stopped as he was near. Gamma fired three lasers at him. But suddenly, Sonic was gone. Gamma tried to located him. Suddenly, something slammed into him from behind. It was Sonic.

Gamma flew and hit a wall. He recovered as he stood up but he was barely keeping it together as he was wobbly and his sparks of electricity were leaking here and there. So Sonic ran at him for the final strike.

"Sonic stop!" Amy yelled.

The yell surprised Sonic as he stopped his rush at Gamma.

"Don't hurt him Sonic," Amy pleaded, "He's my friend."

Sonic looked to Amy. Then he looked back at Gamma. Barely standing. Suddenly there was a slight change in the atmostphere.

"Uh oh," Tails said as he felt it too, "Sonic the Egg Carrier's loosing altitude."

Sonic nodded. Seems that Tails' fire on the ship did more than shut down the laser cannon.

"Take Amy and get off the ship," Sonic said.

He then started off in the direction Robotnik went.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"I'm getting my Emerald," Sonic said.

"But..." Tails said. but Sonic was allready off.

Amy looked at Tails.

"You have a plane?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah but it's broken," Tails said.

"Then how are we..." Amy asked but before she could finish Tails spun her two tails which lifted her off the ground.

"Come on," Tails said as she held out a hand for Amy. Amy grabbed her hand amazed at Tails' ability to fly.

Tails then lifted off as she started flying off the Egg Carrier. Amy looked back at Gamma.

"You don't have to listen to Robotnik any more," Amy yelled to him, "Be free Mr. Robot."

The Robot bent over as it's mid section revieled a properler. It began to spin and Gamma was lifted off the ship. He then flew off.

As Robotnik awaited for Chaos to come up from below deck he happen to see a purple Mobian cat. He then noticed that in his hands he held the frog who had taken the Yellow Chaos Emerald. So Robotnik pressed a button on his Eggo'matic hover craft and it sent a claw at Big taking the frog from his hands.

"Hey that's my friend," Big said.

Robotnik didn't bother repling to Big as he proceeded to extract the Yellow Chaos Emerald from Froggy. He then tossed the Frogg away. That was two lovely Emeralds. Once he gave them to Chaos he'd only need one more.

As he waited he amused himself with watching the strange big cat. The cat picked up the frog.

"Hmmm..." Big said in his rather slow sounding voice, "We gotta get off of here Froggy."

So Big made his way to Tails' crashed ship. Big picked it up then gave it a slap close to the engine. This strangely enough caused the engine to war to life as Big then used it to ride his way off the Egg Carrier.

"Resourcefull fellow istn't he," Robotnik remarked. Suddenly a pool of liquid apeared then took shape of Chaos 4.

"Ah Chaos I have another treat for you," Robotnik said as he tossed him the two Chaos Emeralds after absorbing he transformed his new form had 6 legs with a main body that was close to a giant mass, he even had a sickle shaped tail, "That leaves only one more."

"Robotnik!"

Robotnik turned to see Sonic coming his way.

"Ah it seems that Gamma wasn't enough for you. No matter, " Robotnik said then gestured towards Chaos 6, "For I believe Chaos 6 will be more than enough for you." Robotnik then manevered his Eggo'matic hovercraft above the area and out of Sonic's reach.

Sonic got onto the platform Chaos 6 was on. He could see the six chaos Emeralds inside the body of he beast. Ofcourse, he wasn't completly sure of how to get them out but he'd start by taking out Chaos.

Chaos 6 advanced on Sonic. His rather large mouth opening and closing. Sonic moved away and Spun dash towards it but Chaos batted him away. This continued as Sonic kept trying to find an opening and whever he'd atempt an attack he'd get batted away. Suddenly, Chaos 6 got jumped to the middle of the platform then changed into a solid water struction with his tail on top. Spikes of water then shot out of his body in all directions. Sonic, using his speed and agility, out manuvered them all.

"Enough of this," Robotnik said as he pressed a button on his Eggo'matic hover craft. Then the hovercraft releashed a blue looking oval shaped item. It landed by SOnic. Sonic however, struck it then it short surkited and just laid there.

"Curse you Sonic," Robotnik for he only had the one.

Chaos resumed his form as he then opened his mouth wide a suction then began as wind and other objects began to fly into it's open mouth only for them to mashed. Sonic used his speed to keep from getting sucked in but he had no idea how long it'd last. Suddenly, he noticed as the blue bomb that Robotnik used flew into the mouth of Chaos. once it was in it exploded. Suddenly, Chaos stopped suction and Sonic watched as it froze.

SOnic took advanced of this to Spin dash into it. He then bounce off and landed back. The ice suddenly broke off as it then yelled as it turned back into a puddle and fled this time it left the Chaos Emeralds behind.

"Chaos!" Robotnik yelled after it, "Where are you going? Sonic is right there."

Sonic walked up to the Chaos Emeralds. Strangely, has he looked at them they seemed a bit different. He just couldn't place his finger on it as they just seemd to give off a different feeling.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked to see Knuckles coming up to him.

"Well time to go," Robotnik said as he piloted his Eggo'matic Hovercraft away from the Egg Carrier.

"Sonic are you just going to let him get away?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"I have what I need," Sonic said.

"This ship is falling," Knuckles said, "Can't you tell. You'd better get off before it's to late."

Sonic turned to watch Robotnik as he was leaving.

"You know," Knuckles said, "I can take the Emeralds with me and you can go after Robotnik. Come and get them on Angel Island after you done with him. You don't want him to do something like this again do you?"

Sonic shook his head. Then nodded to Knuckles. He then took a running start and jumped off the Egg Carrier straight at the Eggo'matic Hovercraft of Eggman's. As he got to it he grabed ahold.

"Hey get off," Robotnik said as he struggled to get Sonic off and steer the Eggo'match hovercraft for Sonic hitting caused the craft to go spin out of control abit.

Back on the Egg Carrier, Knuckles picked up the six Chaos Emeralds and placed them in his bag. He had no use for them plus he only cared for the Master Emerald. So Knuckles also jumped off the ship using the ability all Mobian Echidna's have as he glided down saftey. As he did an explotion appeared on the Egg Carrier. But Knuckles was clear from the blast for it to effect him. Not long the Egg Carrier then crashed into the ocean.

Tails had witnessed the Egg Carrier Crash as she sat down Amy and landed. She only hoped that Sonic got off in time.

"Amy you need to head home," Tails said, "You're parents are probally worried about you."

"Ok," Amy said she looked a little down herself but Tails figured it was because she was thinking the same thing. But Amy left anyways heading home.

Tails watched as Amy left. She then headed towards the Warp Train Station.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky. It was a sphere shape.

"Robotnik," Tails said as she headed she increased her pace. The sphere had crashed in front of the Warp Train Station. Tails got up to it to see Robotnik climbing out of it.

"Roten rodent," Robotnik said.

"Robotnik," Tails said as she aproached him, "I'm placing you under arrest."

"Huh?" Robotnik said as he stood up, "Why Officer Tails, Sorry but that's not going to happen."

Robotnik then pulled out a rather sqaure looking device with a muzzle. It may have looked different to Tails but she knew that it was a weapon of some kind.

"Stay back," Robotnik said, "Or I'll shoot."

Robotnik began to back towards the Warp Train Station. The door then opened as a Mobian was coming out. Robotnik then grabbed the Mobian and held him at gun point.

"Don't follow," Robotnik said as he backed into the Warp Train Station with his hostage.

Tails stood there not sure what to do. She needed to let the Station Square Guardians know but she wasn't sure if leaving was a good idea. But not long Tails noticed the Warp Train leaving with Robotnik at the controls.

"Rats he's getting away," Tails said. 


	16. Chapter 16: Tikal's Stance

Chapter 16 Tikal's Stance

In the Mystic Ruins Forest was Sonic. He fell off the Eggo'matic Hovercraft and landed here. So he was looking around trying to find his way out. He looked towards the sky and noticed that Angel Island had risen again. He knew that'd keep Robotnik from getting to them easily but he also knew he had to find Robotnik. As he ran he found himself in a clearing. Here he saw a prymid that Tails had noticed while they were in Windy Valley. The Ruins looked old and moss and other plants where here and there around it. Suddenly, something flew by him he looked to see a strange ball of light. It flew to what could of been an opening in the prymid. Where a stond snake head was. Suddenly, the prymid began to rise starting from where the snake head was at. It rose til it revieled an opening where as it looked like the stone sneak head opened it's mouth. The light flew into the prymid.

Perhaps, Robotnik's using the prymid as a base, Sonic pondered that's explain the light and what just happened. So Sonic went to the prymid and went inside. Inside was dark but the small ball of light lead the way. Sonic followed the light even as it picked up speed. Sonic knew they were headed deep into the prymid. Sonic continued following the light until he found himself in a room.

The light flew over to the back where a mural was. Sonic walked up to it and looked at the mural. The Mural depicted a rather large Snake like water monster as it terroized some village. Sonic pondered of the meaning of the mural. Then wondered could the beast in the mural be Chaos? After all he didn't know what the beast looked like when he had all seven emeralds. He wondered about this when suddenly the light came up to him. The light caused him to black out.

When he opened his eyes he was outside and it was night. But there was a light coming from a fire. Sonic looked to it and saw that it was burning some kind of shrine but he also saw the Master Emerald up top.

"why did this have to happen?" a voice said.

Sonic looked to see a Mobian Echidna girl. The girl walked up to the steps that lead up the shrine.

"I must put a stop to this," She said as she headed up to the Master Emerald.

The surroundings around Sonic suddenly faded as Sonic then found himself right outside the prymid in the Mystic Ruins.

Strange, Sonic thought.

But then he saw someone heading through the forest.

Robotnik? Sonic thought as he then began to follow him. Sonic followed him till he reached an old research lab probally left long ago. Sonic eventually, Sonic could tell that indeed was Robotnik.

Sonic followed him into the building. Inside was a simple lab with a few addition high tech stuff Robotnik probally used to make his stuff.

"Robotnik," Sonic said and Robotnik turned around.

"Sonic?" Robotnik said, "how'd you..."

"This ends here," Sonic said.

"Not yet it doesn't," Robotnik then pressed a button on a table. Suddenly a machine behind Sonic came to life. It was grey and was actually looked a little like Sonic.

"Sonic meet Silver Sonic," Robotniks said, "Silver Sonic meet Sonic. I wouldv'e had him ready when I had my Death Egg, but he wasn't ready."

Sonic turned the Silver Sonic.

"I'll destroy this Robot," Sonic said, "Then your next."

Robotnik back up as he then got into a clear chamber. It had a speaker.

"I'll just await in here," Robotnik said.

Sonic Dashed at Silver Sonic who in turn dashed back matching SOnic's speed. The two met as they slammed into each other. the force pushed them both back. Suddenly, Silver Sonic rolled into a ball as it then did it's own spin dash. Sonic jumped out of the way. Silver Sonic turned on a dime as it went after Sonic again. Sonic turned to a kind of generator that was used to give elctricity to the lab. He possition himself so that it was in behind him. Silver Sonic dashed towards him as Sonic waited for the last second to move out of the way. Silver Sonic dashed past Sonic as it was now headed for the genorator but it stopped right before hitting it. But SOnic was on his toes and slammed into Silver Sonic. The force sent Silver Sonic into the genorator. The sparks began and suddenly an explotion went off. Sonic used his speed to get out but there was no time for Robotnik as he was still inside the old research lab as the explotion went off.

Sonic looked towards the fire. So ends Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic watched the fire for a little longer. Making sure Robotnik didn't come crawlling out some how. After he gave it some time he left heading back to The Flight Brothers' workshop. As he arrived he saw that Tails was there too.

"Sonic," She said as she saw him she saw he looked a little roughed up, "What happened?"

"I dealt with Robotnik," Sonic explained.

"You mean he's...?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded knowning full well what Tails ment.

"And you're sure this time?" Tails asked.

"He was caught in an explotion," Sonic said, "I waited incase he came out but he didn't."

Tails breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about," Tails said.

Sonic turned to the flight brothers and Rotor.

"How soon we'll you be able to get me a plane to Angel Island?"

"Well..." Rotor began then suddenly the entire building began to shake.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

The shaking then subsided. Jazz went to look out a window.

"Umm guys you're not gonna believe this," Jazz said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Look outside and see," Jazz said.

So Sonic, Tails, Jazz, Dash, and Rotor went outside. They looked to see that Angel Island was now back on the ground.

"Did something happen to the Master Emerald again?" Tails wondered.

Sonic shrugged as left and headed to Angel Island. Tails followed.

On Angel Island, Knuckles was inspecting the Master Emerald.

"Why did it fall," Knuckles wondered as he looked for any cracks in the Master Emerald. He then looked at the six Chaos Emeralds he had there with him.

"Did they cause this?" Knuckles pondered.

"Knuckles."

The voice wasn't far off and it sounded faint. Knuckles looked the last person he'd expect. It was Robotnik crawling up to him.

"Robotnik what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked as he walked over to him, "If you think you're going to find refuge here then you can forget it."

"this is terrible," Robotnik said, "Chaos is..."

"What about Chaos?" Knuckles asked but suddenly he felt something struck him on the head.

Knuckles was shaken as he came too. He looked up too see Sonic and Tails by him.

"Sonic, " Knuckles said as he sat up but slowly, "I'm... uh Sorry."

"What happened here Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Chaos, " Knuckles said, "He came and stole the Chaos Emeralds."

"What?" Tails said, "You're kidding right."

"I'm afraid not," Knuckles said, "Chaos is a fearsome beast Sonic, as long as he doesn't get ahold of the last Emerald it should be ok, Sonic."

Tails looked at Sonic. His expression seemed calm but he was tightening fists and Tails could tell that Sonic was really angery.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic was not happy. How many times has he had collected the Chaos Emeralds just for them to slip from his fingers? He was seething with anger... Suddenly a bright light apeared in front of him. Sonic blacked out. When he came too he was outside the Master Emerald alter. But it was night again and he could see the shrine burning.

Sonic looked around forgetting his anger.

"This place again," Sonic said, "So it wasn't a dream after all."

Up ahead Sonic could see a crowd of Mobian Echidnas. They looked to be some kind of solders. Sonic made his way up as he saw the Echidna girl standing in front of them with her arms out stretched.

"Get out of the way Tikal," an Echidna that looked slightly older than the rest said he spoke with an air that pointed out that he was oobviously the leader.

"Go away," The girl echidna, Tikal said.

"We need those emeralds Tikal," The leader echidna said, "The people need them the Seven Chaos Emeralds. We need them to take down the enemies of the tribe. They are your people too Tikal."

Tikal didn't stand down.

"Greed is our enemy," She told her father, "Once you've got a taste you'll allways want more. Don't do this, I beg you."

"I will not listen to the words of a child," the leader said, "You leave me no choise. Ready men? Go, collect the Emeralds."

The echidna warriors advanced on pushing past Tikal as they made their way up the shrine. They pushed past the Chao trampling them as they went. Sonic then saw a bright multicolored light. The Echidna warriors made it to the top.

"AHH it's a monster!" Sonic heard one scream and then the screams of the wariors.

Sonic walked over to where Tikal was lying down.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

Tikal slowly stired.

"I think so," Tikal said.

She then gazed up at the shrine.

"Oh my gosh!" Tikal said.

Then a roar was heard.

"NO No NO!" Tikal said as she got up and went to the top of the Shrine.

Sonic followed.

Tikal reached the top.

"The seven seven emeralds are the servers," Tikal said, "The Controler is the one that unifies the Chaos."

Tikal looked at the Master Emerald then something dawned on her.

"If the Chaos Emeralds can turn thoughts into power," Tikal said, "Then this one can. Please you must stop him."

Suddenly the Master Emeralds grew bright. But Sonic didn't see much else as the surroundings faded. 


	17. Chapter 17: Perfect Chaos

Chapter 17 Perfect Chaos

"Sonic!"

Sonic blinked as he was now back at the Emeralds shrine with Tails.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Tails asked, "You short of blanked out there, Knuckles left allready."

"We have to get to the last emerald before Chaos does," Sonic said.

"Ummm... well it's to late for that," Tails said.

"What?" Sonic said, "How's that?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you before but Chaos took the red one some time before I got to the Flight Brothers Workshop," Tails said.

Sonic turned his gaze back to the Mystic ruins. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard, it was coming from Tails' COM. Tails answered it.

"We've got bad news," Said Rotor as the video feed went through.

"What kind of Bad News?" Tails asked.

"It's Chaos," Rotor said, "He's wrecked the entire City. He's become a Monster."

"Where are you now?" Tails asked.

"I'm on one of the buildings. Hurry the entire City's flooded," Rotor replied.

"We're on our way," Tails said as she closed the link.

"Well Sonic?" Tails said.

"It's the only way to get the Chaos Emeralds back," Sonic said as he left for Station Square.

When they duo arrived they found that the city was just as Rotor had said. The water levels were atleast two stories high. And in the center of the City was a large serpent like beast. It was Perfect Chaos.

Tails and Sonic traveled over the roof tops til they found where Rotor was.

"Rotor," Tails called out as they arrived.

The Mobian Walrus turned to them.

"You're here," Rotor said, "Thank goodness. though I'm not sure what we can do. Chaos is to powerful. I've allready called in a strike force of Air Gaurdians but I'm not sure how well that will work."

"So we wait for them to arrive?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much," Rotor said, "In the mean time you can help Dash, Jazz, and Knuckles with rescuing the mobians out there."

"Right," Tails said as she spun her tails and set off.

So Rotor and Sonic stood there. Watching as Chaos continued his rampage.

"Our eletric missles and eltric gattling guns should hopfully take care of Chaos," Rotor said but he was mainly tring to lift his own spirits in the situations.

"I'm afraid it won't be enough."

Sonic and Rotor turned to see a Mobian Echida girl. Sonic recignized her as Tikal, the one from his strange visions.

"Tikal?" SOnic asked.

Tikal nodded.

"Chaos is a very powerful beast," Tikal said, "I'm afraid mere weapons will be unable to stop him."

"We must try something," Rotor said.

Then the roar of an engine burst through the sky. A rather large Aircraft the looked similar to that of the Egg Carrier only there were enough differences to tell that it wasn't not.

"Here's the Air Guardians now," Rotor said.

From the Aircraft Carrier came smaller aircrafts. These crafts went flying towards Chaos each fireing an electric laser.

Chaos seemed annoyed by this as tenticles of water rose from the water and began to swat at the aircrafts. One by one they each fell. Then the Air Craft Carrier came into the fight as it began to unload it's firepower at Chaos. But Chaos blast it with a beam of chaos energy. The beam hit and the Air craft carrier exploded with Mobians evacuated it.

Rotor stood there watching all this in shock.

"We're doomed," Rotor said as his shoulders sagged.

"There's only one way to stop his rage," Tikal said, "I must seal him and myself into the Master Emerald again."

Sonic shook his head.

"It won't help," Sonic said, "It'll only allow his rage to build."

"Sonic's right."

The three of them turned to See Tails as she was back, in her hands was a Chaos Emerald but the emerald had lost it's color and it was completly see through.

"If you seal him up again it'll only delay what's happening now," Tails said.

"And in turn," This time it was Dash who had arrived carrying two Chaos Emeralds with the effects to it, "Mobius will only be at the hands of Chaos in the future."

"So what we need to do," Jazz said as he arrived holding two similar effected Chaos Emeralds, "Is to finish it now."

"And there's only one way to do that," it was Knuckles turn to arrive as he held two of his own clear, no colored Chaos Emeralds, "The Super Transformation."

Sonic looked as Tails, Knuckles, Dash, and Jazz held the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"The Super Transformation?" Rotor asked, "I heard it from Tails but is it really possible? I mean look at the Chaos Emeralds. I do believe their not surpose to look like that. Plus didn't Chaos use their energy to become what he is?"

Knuckles looked at Rotor.

"He only used half," Knuckles said, "I'm not sure exactly but when I had the Chaos Emeralds on Angel Island they seemed different some how. I think Chaos did something to them the first time he took them. Because I remember when I had them the first time they had a different energy. Now they seem like they are back to the way they were originally."

"Wait a minute," Tails said, "You know I just realized something. The Chaos Emeralds were used by Chaos. Even the first time shouldn't they have transfered back to the special zones?"

"Ofcourse," Rotor said, "That's it."

"What's it?" Tails said.

"Well at one point I did do some studing on the Chaos Emeralds," Rotor said, "I was trying to see if they could be used to help power our machines on a more regular basis. When I came across a conclution. The reason why the Chaos Emeralds would return to the Special Zone's after only one use was do to unstability."

"Unstability?" Dash asked.

"Yes Unstability," Rotor said, "You see the Chaos Emeralds seemed to only produce one type of energy. A positive side. This one sided energy caused the emeralds to become unstable. I believed that the Special Zones also help neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. Which is why the Chaos Emeralds returned to them. Because when used they create a small rift as the Emeralds try to connect to the Special Zone to try to stabilize themselfs. As a result the Special Zone's pulles them in through the rift. Once they are there the rift closes."

"I don't get it," Knuckles said.

"I do," Tails said, "Well a bit. So you're saying that Chaos must of stabilized them?"

"Indeed," Rotor said, "Though I don't fully understand how but he's now using part of the power, to transform himelf."

Tails turned to Sonic then he gave him her Chaos Emerald.

"Show him what you're made of, Sonic," Tails said.

In turn Knuckles, Dash, and Jazz gave their Chaos Emeralds to Sonic.

"Please you must calm him," Tikal said, "He is a gentle spirit, but what my father did long ago has blinded him."

Sonic nodded.

Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds and concentrated. Just has he did before. The Emeralds then glew bright as each one absorbed into him. After they light dimed it was replaced by another light. Those there looked at the changes as Sonic's blue fur turned yellow and a glowing arua surrounded him. He was Super Sonic.

Super Sonic lifted up into the air as he flew straight for Perfect Chaos. 


	18. Chapter 18: SuperSonic Vs PerfectChaos

Chapter 18 Super Sonic versus Perfect Chaos

Super Sonic flew towards Perfect Chaos. He came level with him.

"Chaos!" Super Sonic called out.

Perfect Chaos turned to look at Sonic. He looked at him for a few moments then let out a bellowing roar. Suddenly, wattery tencles shot out from bellow and straight at Super Sonic. Though they were fast they failed in comparison to Super Sonic's speed as he moved out of range. Super Sonic then angled his shot as he flew directly towards Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos followed up but launching gisers of water in Super Sonic's past but Super Sonic paid no head to them as he weaved in and out of them.

Super Sonic approached Perfect Chaos as he plowed through his body of water. However, it didn't seem to effect him at all. Super Sonic pondered on this as Perfect Chaos shot to tenticules at Super Sonic. Super SOnic barely avoided them. Super SOnic held out his hand and charged Chaos energy then fired the beam towards Chaos' body. Once again it was to no use.

"He's got to have a weak point," Super Sonic thought allowed.

Perfect Chaos launched his on Chaos energy beam. Super Sonic avoided it as well.

Then he remembered. He had a weak point. It was his head. Super Sonic Charged at Perfect Chaos' head. But Perfect Chaos swated at him with is tenicules Super Sonic had to redirect his path in order to avoid them thus he missed Chaos' head.

"There's got to be a way," Super Sonic pondered.

He then glanced down at the base of Perfect Chaos. It was a larger target for him to enter So maybe he could travel up that way. So Super Sonic lowered himself so that he was closer to Perfect Chaos' base. At this Perfect Chaos launched tidal waves at Super Sonic. But Super Sonic just plowed on through them as he made his way to the base of Perfect Chaos.

Perfect Chaos launched another energy beam at Super Sonic. But Super Sonic was able to manerver out of the way. Finally, Super Sonic arrived at Perfect Chaos' base. He pushed his way in and quickly changed his direction upward to head up the liquid beast. He made it to the top and launched straigh out blasting through. Perfect Chaos roared in pain as it then melted down into the water below.

Super Sonic was still on alert when suddenly Perfect Chaos reemerged in a different part of the City. So Super Sonic made his way there. This time Perfect Chaos was going all out to stop Super Sonic from reaching him. He was erupting giser of water, throwing tidal waves and trying to smash him with watery tenticles but still Super Sonic proceeded onward straight for Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos launched beam after beam but it was still no match to the speed of Super Sonic. Finally, Super Sonic reached Perfect Chaos' base as he once agian plowed into him then moving straight up to his head. He bursted through as Perfect Chaos screamed in pain. But Super Sonic wasn't done as before Perfect Chaos melted away again he launched an energy beam of his own straight at Perfect Chaos' head. This struck home and Perfect Chaos roared loudly. Suddenly, he began to glow as a bright light appeared and exploded. Whenthe light cleared all was left was Chaos 0 and 7 glowing lights. Super Sonic landed by Chaos 0 as the water in the city began to retract into the sea. As he did the Chaos Emeralds left his body as he turned back to normal. The 7 glowing lights then enveloped the 7 clear Emeralds then they regained their color.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Tails, Dash, Jazz, Knuckles, Rotor, and Tikal coming up to him.

"You did it," Jazz said as the got up to him.

Sonic nodded as he turned back to Chaos. Tikal walked up to Chaos who was lying on the ground.

"Don't you see Chaos," Tikal said, "All you are doing is harming the very ones you were ment to protect. These people did nothing to you. They are not like my father who let his greed cloud his judgement."

Chaos slowly got up and the groupd turned to him. But Chaos simply looked at Sonic. The two locked eyes for a bit then slowly Chaos nodded as he understood.

The group smiled as all seemed like it was finally over. But it wasn't even close as a mechanical arm with a net attached to it suddenly extended and grabbed the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"What the..." Sonic said he then turned to see who was trying to steal his Chaos Emeralds, "You!"

The mechanical arm retracted as it belonged to none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik as he stood next to a portal. The portal wasn't attached to any machine as it just floated there.

"Thanks for the Chaos Emeralds," Robotnik said as he stepped through the portal.

Sonic didn't wait an instant as he made a dash to the portal.

"Sonic," Tails called out as she too went after them.

Sonic reached the portal and went through a second or two after that Tails went through as well. Then the portal closed.

The End.

Author's Notes: Yes that's the end of LBB 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm adding this to say a few things. Mainly, I wanted to slightly appologies for not adding the ending of Amy's, Gamma's and Big's story. For those of you who've played the Game, Sonic Adventure, you'll know how it went down. I mainly didn't add them because i thought it'd take off on the entirety of the story. plus I would of had to find out how to squize them in chronological. True I had some places where on some but after getting to that part it just didn't seem to fit. But anyways, LBB 3's over. Next up LBB 4. 


End file.
